¿Destinados a estar juntos?
by animefull4ever
Summary: Universo alterno :  Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean,¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?
1. Comenzando

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t/¿Destinados a estar juntos?/

_-Reino Cocoyashi.- 15 años atrás-Verano_

_En el hermoso reino estaban reunidos con sus reyes del país vecino del reino __Fucsia, estaban una dama elegantemente vestida pelo rojizo al lado derecho de ella un hombre alto frente a ellos un hombre con pelo negro, alto y muy bien vestido_

_**-Entonces querida reina Bellemere, nuestros hijos se casaran cuando cumplan 22 años en celebración del año nuevo, mientras que nuestros hijos mayores gobernaran la tierra la cual les dejaremos –**__Dijo el hombre de pelo negro proclamado rey_

_**-Estupendo lamento la muerte de tu reina Dragon, espero que nuestro trato se cumpla la alianza con tu país seria muy buena para ambos reinos, sin embargo ¿Que pasara si ellos no desean casarse?-**__Pregunto la mujer_

_**-Como dijiste anteriormente es por el bien de nuestro reino, que estén juntos cada verano y sus cumpleaños cuando cumplan 18 años les hablaremos sobre nuestra alianza como reinos-**__Dijo el hombre mirando hacia a fuera donde estaban los hijos mayores de 5 años jugando con sus hermanos mas pequeño de solo 3 años__**-Se que nuestra decisión es egoísta por ellos, se que mi hijo mayor Ace quiere salir del reino pero el no quiere cargas se que Luffy no me defraudara**_

_**-En mi casi ambas son candidatas de ser muy buenas reinas Dragon, pero Nojiko se ara cargo de todo aquello de lo que Nami quiera-**__Comento Bellemere-__**Entonces te veré en verano **_

_-__**Claro, nos veremos pronto**__-Dijo Dragon_

_-Reino Cocoyashi.- 15 años después-Verano_

En un lugar alejada de su palacio bajo los árboles de sus apreciados naranjos podía oír el viendo suave en aquel caluroso verano, el sol golpeo mas fuerte que de costumbre solo indicaba algo que pronto llegaría una de sus pesadillas, una mujer hermosa, su gran figura hacia que sus pretendientes viajaran por mas de 5 días para tan solo pedirle compromiso mas aun que cumpliría 18 años, escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a ella

**-Princesa Nami los príncipes ya llegaron**-Comento un joven que era su doctor, cabello castaño –**Me encomendaron decirle **

**-Gracias Chopper pero no me gusta tanta formalidad nos conocemos desde que era pequeña-**Dijo la mujer que poseía un vestido blanco y el con traje completo-**Bueno entremos **

-**Como as crecido en menos de un año Nojiko-**Molesto un muchacho alto con pecas pelo negro, fuerte, sonriente de 21 años

**-Gracias príncipe Ace-**Dijo la princesa de cabello azul, hermosa como su hermana

**-Hijo mas respeto por la princesa, cuida tus modales-**Dijo el padre

**-Mis disculpas princesa-**Dijo Ace

**-Príncipe Luffy y Ace se han vuelto muy atractivos apuesto que tienen muchas prometidas-** Dijo Bellemere mientras esperaban a su hija

**-Lo mismo puedo decir de tus hijas ya que su madre es hermosa-**Dijo Dragon**-¿Luffy que no hablas?**

**-Lo lamento sabes lo que pasa cada verano que venimos, siempre Nami se termina enojando y me golpea**-Dijo reclamando un joven alto, se notaba fuerte pero era un chico muy animado-**Siempre es lo mismo ella es… **

**-Talvez sea por que tu siempre molestas-**Dijo entrando la princesa Nami

**-Hija que bueno que llegas-**Dijo tratando de calmar a los jóvenes-**No peleen tanto además ya no están en la edad se continuar peleando por cualquier motivo-**

_-Es tan aburrida-_Pensó Luffy mientras se acercaba para saludarla

-_Es muy infantil-_Pensó Nami mientras se saludan

**-Lamento lo que he dicho princesa Nami-**Dijo Luffy mirando a su padre

-**Lo mismo digo príncipe Luffy un gusto verlo nuevamente a usted y su familia-**Dijo Nami

**-Que bueno que mantengas tus modales Luffy-**Dijo Dragon

**-Bueno ya saben donde están sus habitaciones, este verano compartirán con los ciudadanos, entre ustedes no es necesario la formalidad pero ante publico es sumamente importante, Dragon debemos ver los impuestos de nuestros reinos, chicos pueden retirarse –**Anuncio Bellemere mientras los jóvenes se retiraban de la habitación

-**No comprendo Dragon, su relación no es de las mejores no creo que les guste la idea de nuestra alianza**-Dijo la reina Bellemere-**Solo espero que algún día lleguen a amarse**-

**-Se que ellos están destinados a amarse-**Comento el rey Dragon

**-Este a fin de verano se les anunciara pero me gustaría ponerlos a prueba para que no se odien tanto-**Dijo la reina

_-En el pasillo del palacio del reino-_

**-Luffy debes a comportarte frente a nuestro padre**-Dijo Ace mientras caminan a sus habitaciones-**Creí que Nami te interesaba**

**-¡Por su puesto que no!-**Dijo molesto el chico-**Siempre dicen lo mismo, no comprendo por que siempre en verano nos juntamos y en nuestro cumpleaños debemos estar juntos **

**-Somos reinos vecinos supongo que es normal, Dragon anuncio que pronto tendré entrevista para esposarme-**Dijo Ace mientras veía a su hermano

**-No quiero pensar que algún día tendré que casarme no me gusta esa idea, ¿Creí que te esposarías con Nojiko?-**Dijo Luffy mirando a su hermano que sonreía

**-Puede ser pero a ella la veo como una hermana-**Dijo Ace-**Somos príncipes Luffy es obvio que debemos casarnos, pero hable con nuestro padre yo no deseo ser rey por que no podré ser tan libre entonces quedas tu…te apoyare siempre hermanito, bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa-**

**-**Mientras en el patio**-**

**-Están infantil y irrespetuoso –**Dijo Nami mientras su hermana le observaba

**-Siempre te saca de quicio**-Comento su hermana-**Pero es por nuestro reinos **

**-No lo soporto, desde que tengo memoria siempre me fastidia –**Dijo enojada

**-Como cuando cumpliste 5 años y decisivo disfrazarse de oso, como te asustaste caíste a un charco de agua –**Recordó Nojiko mientras sonreía -**A los 6 jugo con las velas con pólvora casi causo un incendio**, **a los 7 luego de una semana te contagio de sarampión, a los 8 cuando estabas con las princesas, el con Ace nos asustaron y a si sucesivamente-**

**-Siempre me estropea mi cumpleaños no quiero saber que pasara en mi cumpleaños –**Comento con una aura negra luego se esfumo cuando vio entrar a dos princesas que eran sus mejores amigas

**-Buenos días-**Dijo la mayor de ellas con 19 años pelo negro azabache ojos azules, una figura envidiable princesa de Ohara

**-Buenos días –**Dijo otras chica de cabello azul princesa de Alabasta de 17 años

**-Que alegría verlas sobretodo que llegaron los príncipes, recuerdan el año pasado en mi cumpleaños-**Dijo Nami

**-Los chicos que mostraron fotos de cuando era pequeña-**Dijo Robin sonriendo mientras recordaba

**-Los mismo-**Dijo con un animo bajo, esas fotos eran muy vergonzosas

**-Ellos son muy atractivos-**Dijo Vivi haciendo que todas las mirasen

**-Hola princesas, yo soy Ace** –Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ellas

-**Ellas son mis amigas Robin y Vivi-**Dijo Nami mientras el hacia una reverencia

**-Un gusto príncipe-**Dijeron ambas

-**Mis queridas princesas les traje jugo, príncipe Ace que bueno verle nuevamente**-Dijo un joven cabello rubio, el cocinero tenia un gran talento junto con su tío para hacer los manjares muy buenos-**¿Su hermano también esta aquí verdad?**

**-Claro, por cierto Sanji ya sabes como es mi hermano…-**Dijo Ace

**-Bien preparare comida, le traeré jugo –**Dijo Sanji

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien-**Dijo Ace

**-Oe Sanji que bueno verte hombre-**Decía Luffy mientras corría hacia ellos **-¿Qué tienes para comer?**

-**Príncipe Luffy, no tengo comida en este momento-**Dijo Sanji

-**Llámame Luffy para que tanta formalidad…esta bien**-Dijo el moreno mientras volvía la mirada ya que había unas chicas que no conocía-**Soy Luffy, ¿como están?**

**-No seas tan despreocupado e insolente**-Dijo Nami molesta-**Se formal**

**-Esta bien Nami**-Dijo Robin-**Soy princesa Robin**

**-Un gusto-**Dijo Luffy haciendo una reverencia

**-Princesa Vivi solamente dime Vivi-**Dijo Vivi mientras el chico saludaba elegantemente

**-No ves Nami ellas no se enojan-**Dijo Luffy

**-Cállate solamente no puedes andar por ahí sin cuidado**-Dijo Nami

**-Pero si... –**Dijo pero no continúo ya que todos le miraban-¿**Vamos a andar a caballo?**

-**Buena idea-**Dijo Ace-¿**Desean venir princesas?**

**-Vamos si quieren chicas-**Dijo Nami

**-Vamos entonces-**Dijo Robin y Vivi

**-Genial-**Dijo Luffy entonces todos caminaron hacia los establos

**-Verdad que mañana llega los espadachines y guerreros junto con los restos de los caballos -**Dijo Nojiko mientras todos se acercaban a sus caballos

**-¿Saben andar en caballos verdad?-**Pregunto Luffy a las princesas

**-Claro-**Dijo Robin

**-Algo-**Dijo Vivi

**-¿Te ayudo?-**Pregunto Luffy a lo que la princesa asintió se subió al mismo caballo ayudándole a cabalgar

**-Vamos a las praderas-**Dijo Ace comenzando a avanzar

**-Vivi ¿Qué edad tienes? –**Dijo Luffy mientras estaba detrás de la chica hablándole al oído 

**-17-**Dijo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

Continuaron cabalgando hasta las praderas se quedaron por un momento mientras hablaban con todos y se conocieron mas

-**¿Aprendiste?**- Dijo Luffy a Vivi

**-Si, puedo andar sola-**Dijo Vivi

**-Bueno, Ace me llevas**- Dijo Luffy mientras se subía al caballo mientras que su hermano hablaba con Nojiko

**-Nojiko me llevas-**Dijo Ace con cara de cachorro

-**Esta bien-**Dijo mientras miraba al chico y sonreía

Se fueron de vuelta a casa mientras ya casi atardecía al llegar

**-Bueno chicas gracias por visitarme-**Dijo Nami a las princesas mientras se marchaban en sus carruajes

-**Nos vemos cuídate-**Dijeron ambas luego de que se marcharan se fue a sus cuartos mas tarde en la cena

**-Se divirtieron hoy-**Comento Bellemere

**-Claro**-Dijeron todos

-**Luffy, Ace sus modales**-Dijo Dragon mirando a su hijo que comía velozmente, ambos comieron mas lentamente-**Bueno mañana recorrerán la cuidad unos guardias llegaran mañana**

-**Chicos quiero que sean educados por su presencia en el reino, además que…**-Pero Bellemere callo todavía no era tiempo para anunciarles lo acordado

**-Mmm-**Dijeron los jóvenes

-**Nada, muy buena comida Sanji son los mejores cocineros-**Dijo Bellemere

**-Gracias reina**-Dijo el chico como los chef que recogían los platos

-**Por cierto chicos el rey Genzo llegara mañana junto a los guerreros-**Dijo Bellemere

-A la mañana siguiente-

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada del rey rápidamente todos se levantaron

**-Pero si aquí esta Dragon y los futuros reyes, mis adorables hijas-**Dijo Genzo mientras entraba a la habitación de reunión, saludando

**-Bueno ustedes recorrerán la cuidad Luffy y Ace sus guardianes ira con ustedes -**Dijo Dragron

**-Chicas ustedes serán custodiadas por Brook y Franky**-Dijo Bellemere-**Pueden retirarse**

**-Bueno yo me voy con Nojiko**-Dijo Ace mientras se subía en el primer carruaje

-**¿Me dejaras con este?**-Dijo Nami exaltada

**-Tengo nombre-**Dijo Luffy

**-Cállate pareces mono deja de colgarte de los árboles, compórtate –**Dijo Nami golpeándole

**-No te he hecho nada para que me golpees-**Dijo Luffy mirándole frente a frente-No soy un mono soy humano

**-Pues no lo pareces siempre jugando acaso nada te lo tomas enserio-**Dijo Nami elevando la voz

**-Prefiero vivir libremente no me gustan las reglas-**Dijo Luffy-**Por que eres tan amargada, te quedaras sola y vieja con arrugas-**

**-Simplemente sigo las reglas-**Dijo enojada-¡**Se nota que no tuviste una mama para que te criara bien…!-**Se quedo en silencio al pensar en las palabras que dijo, el chico bajo la mirada si hubiese tenido la oportunidad se escapar lo haría pero estaban hacia el pueblo y en el carruaje no tenia oportunidad, de pronto se detuvo ya habían llegado

-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, yo estoy en Japón por eso se me ocurrió esta idea ya que estuve recorriendo y me contaron una historia de unos jóvenes que les obligaron a casarse algo común, no recuerdo bien de que parte del país era esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado pronto continuare mi fic "La novia de mi mejor amigo", espero comentarios y todo tipo de sugerencias adiós suerte, gracias por leer (M.R)


	2. Conociendo

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

**-M-m-m—M-**

**-Sabes…tienes razón-**Dijo el joven príncipe mientras escuchaba el murmullo de todos al ver llegar los carruajes reales, en eso se abrió la puerta mientras que el bajaba primero ayudando bajar a Nami como todo un caballero, mientras saludaban a los aldeanos y mostraban su mejor sonrisa para luego recorrer la cuidad

**-Príncipe Luffy se ve triste**-Dijo un guardián

**-No te preocupes estoy bien-**Dijo Luffy

**-Estaremos cerca de ustedes, tampoco queremos que piensen mal de nosotros**-Dijo nuevamente el guardián

**-No te preocupes, no son malas personas además nos conocen desde mucho años-**Dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras que su hermano estaba recorriendo las artesanías, el solamente comenzó a caminar con Nami alado si bien las palabras de ella le habían dolido, quería divertirse ya que Nami odiaba pedir perdón y le gustaba verla enojada, en silencio mientras veían múltiples trabajos de sus aldeanos hasta que unos de ellos se acerco

**-Príncipes todos en el pueblo tenemos una duda-**Dijo el aldeano

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Dijo curiosamente Nami

**-Ustedes jóvenes príncipes junto a sus hermanos mayores ¿Contraerán matrimonio cuando se puedan casar?-**Dijo el aldeano haciendo que los jóvenes se miraran y se alejaran, no podían comenzar a insultarse ante semejante idea por que lo habían prometido

**-No, por lo menos nosotros -**Dijo Nami con naturalidad

**-Gracias por responder princesa –**Dijo el aldeano en eso llegaron unos jóvenes con rosas

**-Tenga princesa son para usted-**Dijo uno de los niños sonrojado entregándole unas rosas

**-Muchas gracias-**Dijo Nami sonriendo

**-Usted es muy hermosa princesa Nami, me gustaría que se casara conmigo-**Dijo uno de los niños

**-Entonces estudia y compórtate para que seas un excelente príncipe-**Dijo Nami

**-Tienes suerte de estar con ella príncipe Luffy –**Dijo uno de los niños mirandole

**-Dependiente a que le llames suerte-**Murmuro Luffy

**-Niños dejen de molestar a los príncipes-**Dijo un joven que poseía un sello real-**Lamento las molestias princesa Nami**

**-No te preocupes Usopp por cierto el es…el príncipe del reino**__**Fucsia, Luffy el es uno de los mejores ingenieros junto con mi guardián Franky****-**Dijo Nami presentándoles

**-Si ellos fueron a construir a mi castillo en mi reino…un gusto volver a verlos-**Dijo haciendo una reverencia

**-Lo recuerdo príncipe Luffy-**Dijo Usopp devolviendo en reverencia

**-Bueno Usopp debemos continuar nuestro recorrido**-Dijo Nami mientras ella y Luffy se despedían

Luego de recorrer toda la parte de artesanía y productos de los aldeanos se volvieron notaron que estaba atardeciendo

**-Es hora de volver príncipes sus hermanos ya están de regreso al palacio-**Dijo un guardián, ambos se fueron al carruaje ya cuando estaban camino a casa en completo silencio

**-Luffy lamento mi comentario, fue inapropiado lo lamento por favor perdóname**-Dijo Nami

**-Esta bien es cierto**-Dijo Luffy mirándole-**Shi shi shi **

**-¿De que te ríes?-**Pregunto la princesa

-**Es que casarme contigo seria un suplicio o sea no pero si ya que probablemente a ti tampoco te agrade la idea de casarte conmigo** –Dijo riendo mirando a la chica

-**Es verdad además que eres un idiota probablemente no puedas manejar esto como un rey pobre princesa que se case contigo-**Dijo riendo ambos se miraron seriamente y se volvieron a reír mientras ya llegaron al palacio luego se volvieron a reunir con sus padres en un gran salón

**-Buenos príncipes y princesas en exactamente un mes mas es el cumpleaños décimo octavo cumpleaños de sus hermanos menores, organizaremos una fiesta en este reino, ¿por que aquí? siempre el cumpleaños de la princesa es mas importante como somos reinos vecinos no abra problemas ahora practicaran vals para la noche real tienen un mes mañana tendrán libre** –Anuncio la reina Bellemere

**-Cabe anunciar que la participación será invitados otros reinos, chicos –**Dijo el rey Genzo

-**Pueden retirarse**-Dijo Dragon mientras los jóvenes se alejaban del salón

**-¿Para cuando les diremos de su compromiso?-**Pregunto el rey Dragon

**- Estaba pensando para este baile-**Dijo Bellemere mirando a los hombres que tenia enfrente-**Creo que decirles el fin de verano es….**

**-Es muy pronto falta 4 años aun, que tal si a fin de año anunciamos que habrá una alianza entre nuestros reinos, les avisamos a ellos de su compromiso y a la aldea, en el próximo año entrenaran para que sea unos reyes capaces de todo junto con su hermano, en su cumpleaños numero 20 anunciamos su compromiso a todos los reinos y practicamos si son capaces de convivir o no-**Comento Genzo

**-Buena idea, espero que sus hijas hagan lo mismo y que ellos lo tomen a bien-**Dijo Dragon

-En el palacio-

Nami caminaba en dirección a la cocina cuando encontró a un joven cabello rubio que entraba a la cocina haciendo lo mismo ella

**-Disculpe Sanji le molesto**-Dijo la princesa

**-No princesa, ¿Desea algo de comer o beber?-**Dijo el joven

-**Llámame Nami-**Dijo la chica

**-Lo siento…Nami**-Dijo

-**Quiero un te, ¿Para quién es la comida?-**Pregunto la chica

-**Para su padre –**Dijo Sanji caminando hacia la princesa quedando frente a ella, mirándole y acercándose mas a ella

Luffy tenia un poco de abre iba a buscar alimento a la cocina seguramente Sanji le daría algo para que no muriera de hambre desde la mañana no comía solamente entro dejándolo pasmado haciendo un ruido para que ellos reaccionaran

**-Disculpen-**Dijo Luffy mirando a la princesa y el cocinero que casi se besaban

**-Un te le sirvo enseguida princesa-**Dijo Sanji alejándose velozmente de la chica que estaba sonrojada**-¿Príncipe desea algo?**

**-Algo de comer-**Dijo Luffy mirando a Nami, pasando a la frutera -**Con esto ya tengo con permiso **

**-Princesa Nami discúlpeme fue inapropiado**-Se disculpo Sanji

**-Esta bien, por favor estaré en la biblioteca-**Dijo Nami saliendo de la cocina mirando que el príncipe de su edad estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia fuera comiendo la fruta recién sacada, el miro hacia ella y le sonrío haciendo un gesto para que fuera donde el

**-¿Tienes una relación escondida?, "chica que no rompe las reglas"-**Dijo el moreno sarcásticamente

**-No…eso fue raro y no me llames a si de forma sarcástica **–Respondió Nami sentándose en la ventaba

**-¿Te gusta?-**Pregunto curioso

**-No-**

**-¿Entonces por que…-**Pero fue interrumpido

**-¿Acaso eres mi padre para que me hagas un interrogatorio?, se que fue un error-**

**-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie que casi te besas con el, pero confía en mi…nos conocemos desde los 3 años, ¿Somos amigos?-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba sonriente a la chica-**Lamento el interrogatorio…**

**-No importa esta bien supongo, me voy a la biblioteca-**Dijo mientras bajaba de la ventana

-**¿Te gusta ser princesa?**-Pregunto el chico bajando también de la ventana quedando frente a ella

-**Por supuesto ¿A ti no?**-

-**Me gusta viajar y tener aventuras pero no me gusta tengo poca libertad**-Dijo el moreno haciendo una pausa**-¿Irías conmigo al pueblo?**

**-Tendrías que pedir permiso a mi padre-**Dijo Nami dudosa de responder

**-No ir como civiles, se que hoy por lo que escuche celebra algo, ay ferias, concursos y muchas cosas mas, ¡Vamos! Esta vez no nos atraparan como la última vez **–Dijo Luffy

-**Bueno confío en ti, ¿Cómo vamos a salir del palacio?-**Dijo la chica mirando vio que unos guardias estaban cerca, miro al chico para que la siguiera a la biblioteca

-**Por la pradera ya anocheció vamos a la 9 de la noche, a esa hora debemos estar en nuestros cuartos yo te iré a buscar…mientras este será nuestro secreto, voy a preparar las cosas**-Dijo Luffy yéndose de ay

_-Por que acepte…por un momento parecía celoso de Sanji, su sonrisa es muy encantadora, me afecto mejor continuare leyendo_** –**Pensó Nami mientras la puerta se abría dejando entrar al cocinero con el te

**-¿Desea algo más princesa?-**Pregunto

-**No gracias Sanji-**Dijo Nami mientras el salía de la habitación

-En los establos-

_-Bien los caballos están listos, Nami acepto ir conmigo en esta aventura supongo que no es tan aburrida, ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué me molesto verla con el_?-Pensó el moreno mientras caminaba al palacio-_Supongo que la veo como una hermana después de 15 años que la veo continuamente, en que estoy pensando…mejor me voy a vestir como civil ya casi son las nueves_

_-_En la habitación de Nami_-_

Estaba escribiendo en su diario íntimo, estaba vestida con un pantalón simple y una polera manga corta si bien la noche estaba agradable, mientras estaba concentrada escribiendo escucho un ruido de su balcón fue a mirar mientras que un chico pelo negro subía como todo un ladrón hasta quedar frente a ella

-**Hola Nami-**Dijo Luffy que estaba vestido con unos pantalones gastados hasta las rodillas y un simple abrigo-**Ya prepare todo, pensé que no aceptarías esta aventura**

**-Algo de entretención no viene mal además a si podré saber la opinión del pueblo hacia sus princesas-**Dijo Nami

**-Claro y vamos a ver muchas cosas entretenidas-**Comento alegremente**-¿Vámonos?**

-**¿Por donde vamos a salir?-**Pregunto con algo de miedo por la respuesta del príncipe

**-Por la ventana, ven súbete encima mío-**Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía a espalda de ella para que saltara en caballito

**-Es inapropiado-**Dijo Nami

-**Vamos yo no soy pervertido además que eres como mi hermana, no llevas vestidos por lo cual no tienes problemas-**Dijo Luffy

**-Todo sea por la aventura-**Respondió la chica con un largo suspiro subiéndose a el, noto que el joven tenia un cuerpo fuerte

**-Eres muy liviana**-Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía al balcón

Bajaron con sumo cuidado escondiéndose en la oscuridad, para ambos era entretenido esconderse de los guardias

**-Hay una sombras que se dirigen al establo búsquenles**-Dijo uno de los guardián, Luffy se alerto ya que si les pillaban probablemente seria castigado por exponer a si a la princesa Luffy la tomo estilo nupcial para que fueran mas rápido al llegar al establo la subió a un caballo y el se monto en el mismo escapando rápidamente hacia las praderas

**-Vallan a los establos no deben estar lejos-**Dijo otro guardia-**Búsquenles en los alrededor**

-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, yo estoy en Japón por eso se me ocurrió esta idea ya que estuve recorriendo y me contaron una historia de unos jóvenes que les obligaron a casarse algo común, no recuerdo bien de que parte del país era esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado esta y mis otros fics, espero comentarios y todo tipo de sugerencias adiós suerte, gracias por leer (M.R)


	3. Leyendas y el sentir

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

**-M-m-m—M-**

Luffy y Nami se alejaron rápidamente del palacio dirigiéndose al pueblo mientras estaban mas calmados por que no les habían atrapados ya casi al entrar al pueblo se fijaron que todos llevaban mascaras y ellos compraron para ellos al entrar estaba repleto de ferias y artistas

**-Muy bien estamos en celebración de un año más de buena siembra gracias a la reunión de nuestros príncipes**-Dijo un hombre alto**-Como dice la leyenda espero que celebren como todos los años y al amanecer en el cerro los esperaremos que las estrellas caigan sobre el cielo **

**-Preguntemos que es eso-**Dijo Luffy a Nami que estaba al lado de él mientras la gente se comenzaba a ir un sujeto se les acerco

**-¿Ustedes no son de aquí?-**Dijo un joven hombre

**-No siempre trabajamos y es nuestro primer año-**Dijo rápidamente Nami

**-Le comentare la historia o la leyenda síganme**-Dijo el hombre

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**Pregunto Luffy

-**Usopp trabajo para la princesa del reino y de otros muchos reinos-**Mientras llegaba y buscaba una guitarra-**Ahora les contare la leyenda….**

**-De que se trata la leyenda…-**Pregunto en susurro Luffy

**-Hace muchos años se cuenta que dos reinos se unieron a un solo compromiso para conformar el más grande imperio conocido…ellos se conocieron desde pequeños ambos escondieron su amor, años después ellos se declararon más tarde se casaron su amor conllevo a la guerra, el príncipe con sus guerreros y aliados fueron a la guerra más tarde se le declaro muerto, la princesa en una profunda depresión un sirviente le acompaño enamorándose del, el día de su compromiso el príncipe llego al gran palacio dejando a todos sorprendido mas a el que su princesa se casaría con otro hombre, años más tarde se anuncio que ellos se casarían pero no por amor si no para unir sus reinos…-**Dijo Usopp haciendo una pausa-**La leyenda de este reino comienza así…hace 15 años el rey Dragon un hombre poderoso y fuerte junto con su reino vino acá para hacer un tratado entre nuestros reinos se dice que la leyenda que ellos se enamoraran y contraerán matrimonio pero esta vez sin guerras**

**-Interesante…pero sé que son 2 princesas y 2 príncipes como será la leyenda**-Dijo Nami

**-Esa es parte de otra historia, ellos cuando tenían 5 años se escaparon para venir al pueblo fueron buscados intensamente un rey poderoso llamado Shanks encontró al príncipe Luffy le regalo un sombrero de paja creyendo que era un aldeano y a la princesa Nami le regalo un hermoso collar ya a transcurrido 10 años desde aquel día las siembras cada vez que ellos se juntan flórese y la ganadería es máxima dejando a notros y a los reyes contentos con muchos dinero**-Dijo Usopp-**Por eso esta celebración es anual por ellos pero no les invitamos porque no creo que ellos vengan…al amanecer hay una lluvia de estrellas **

-**Que sugoi**-Dijo Luffy feliz

**-Nos vamos a recorrer nos vemos en el cerro-**Dijo Nami llevándose a Luffy

**-Es un honor tenerlos en esta celebración…príncipes-**Dijo el joven haciendo un reverencia-**Su voz se reconoce que son ustedes…mantendré su silencio**

**-Gracias-**Dijeron ambos saliendo a recorrer las ferias, eran entretenidas para ellos siempre habían estados en esquemas nunca podían ser informales ni hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurrieran

**-Vamos por helado-**Dijo Luffy mientras llevaba a Nami de la mano hasta un negocio

-Jóvenes **enamorados que tiernos se ven juntos a pesar de llevar mascara-**Dijo un hombre mientras les veía-¿**De que sabor quieren sus helados?, primero la señorita**

**-Naranja-**Dijo Nami quien sonreía

**-¿Y usted señorito?-**

**-Del mismo-**Dijo Luffy

-**Enseguida**-Dijo mientras preparaba el helado

**-Lu ya me puedes soltar no me perderé**-Dijo Nami mientras miraba su mano

**-¿Eh?-**Dijo sin entender cuando se fijo que la tenia de la mano la soltó rápidamente-**Lo siento Na…**

**-Tomen su helado como son buena pareja les daré gratis –**Dijo mientras los príncipes se fueron a sentar en un gran parque veían a todos pasar cada uno en su pensamientos

**-Ya debe ser tarde-**Murmuro Nami quitándose la máscara al igual que Luffy

**-¿Deseas irte?-**Pregunto el morenos

**-No, quiero ver las estrellas-**Dijo sonriendo

**-Eso haremos-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba su helado**-Esta celebración es para nosotros pero aquella vez cuando nos escapamos ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Claro la recuerdo bien-**

**-Nami…-**Susurro el chico mirándole

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-No eres tan aburrida, rompes los esquemas –**

**-Tú no eres tan infantil-**Ambos sonrieron-**Vámonos ponte la máscara o estaremos en problemas**

-**Me gustan las aventuras-**

**-A quien no-**Mientras tenia la máscara puesta y Luffy aun no

**-¿Qué hora es?-**Pregunto Luffy a una persona que estaba pasando frente a ellos sin mirarle le respondió

**-12:30 de la madrugada**-Dijo yéndose

**-Idiota nos podían haber encontrado-**Dijo Nami golpeándole

**-Vamos no creo que se den cuenta las 9 de la noche es hora de queda en el palacio, nadie va nuestros cuartos por lo menos al mío**-Dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente

**-Tampoco a mi habitación-**

**-¿Recuerdas?-**Dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba a un puente que se podía notar el reflejo de la luna, se miraron y corrieron hacia al puente como antiguamente

_(Flash back)-10 años atrás-_

_Unos niños pequeños de 5 años se encontraban perdidos en el pueblo hasta que notaron un gran puente, un niño cabello negro, ropa elegante digno de nobleza que corría tras una chica cabello naranja con un bello vestido el puente brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol, ambos felices ya que podían ver el palacio de la chica el chico cansado se acerco a la chica _

_**-Nami ¿Bailemos?-**__Dijo el niño sonrojado-__**Como lo hacen tus padres en el baile de la semana pasada**_

_**-¿Sabes bailar?-**__Pregunto emocionada la chica ya que era la primera vez que la invitaban a bailar_

_**-Are mi mejor esfuerzo, cuando seamos mayores deberemos bailar y yo deseo practicar contigo…siempre-**__Dijo sonrojado el chico-_

_**-Claro entonces bailemos-**__Dijo la chica también con un sonrojo, se tomaron de las manos para luego dejarse llevar por el chico que bailaba muy bien si no fuese por dejarse llevar por el momento no hubiese tropezado y caer sobre el chico accidentalmente besándose_

_(Fin flash back)_

Ambos miraban la luna del puente que estaba frente a ellos y el palacio en el fondo era todo muy bello, el príncipe toco el hombro de la chica como lo hizo años a tras esta vez haciendo una reverencia elegante para luego alzarle la mano para que ella aceptase pero no si antes decirle

**-¿Puedo bailar con usted princesa?-**Dijo el chico sonriendo-**He mejorado en estos 10 años **

**-Comprobemos eso príncipe-**Dijo Nami aceptando la mano del**-Esta vez no caeré**

**-A veces los errores son buenos…-**Comento sorprendiendo a la chica, el chico tomo sus manos lentamente acomodándose pero antes quitándole la máscara dejando sus rostros al descubierto, sonrió para ella felizmente comenzaron a bailar un vals que la luna, el agua hacían la banda perfecta para bailar danzaban elegantemente mostrando que habían mejorado

**-Luffy…¿Qué soy para ti?-**Pregunto la chica mientras miraba al chico que parecía fuera de su cuerpo

**-Eres como mi hermana y mi mejor amiga aunque no lo creas-**Respondió lentamente

**-Para mi eres…-**Dijo la chica interrumpida por el chico ya que habían acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración

-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, yo estoy en Japón por eso se me ocurrió esta idea ya que estuve recorriendo y me contaron una historia de unos jóvenes que les obligaron a casarse algo común, no recuerdo bien de que parte del país era esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado esta y mis otros fics, espero comentarios y todo tipo de sugerencias adiós suerte, gracias por leer (M.R)


	4. Comentarios

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

t-t-t-tt

-**Prefiero comprobarlo**-Susurró el chico para luego continuar bailando hasta acabar en una reverencia, luego fueron al caballo para subir al cerro una vez ahí se pusieron nuevamente las mascaras juntándose con todas las personas vieron el amanecer fue hermoso ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por aquel maravilloso espectáculo, luego se fueron rápidamente por las pedreras al castillo vieron a guardias tenían que ser sigilosos dejaron el caballo en el establo luego Luffy trepo hacia el balcón de la chica de la misma forma de la cual habían bajado sintieron las trompetas seguramente eran las 6 de la mañana cambio de guardias, la habitación de Luffy estaba en la planta baja

**-Gracias por acompañarme, espero que tengamos otra aventura…juntos-**Dijo pero antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla**-Creo que debes mejorar la seguridad a tu palacio**

-A la hora del desayuno-

**-¿Dónde están Luffy y Nami?-**Pregunto Bellemere al no ver a su hija que siempre se levantaba temprano

**-Deben estar durmiendo-**Dijo Nojiko

**-Tan tarde son las 11 de la mañana**-Dijo nuevamente

**-Recuerda nos diste el día libre, nosotros iremos al balneario** –Dijo Nojiko señalando a Ace

**-¿Y sus hermanos?-**Cuestiono mirando a los adultos

**-Están durmiendo-**Comento Ace

-**S**i **además seguramente tienen planes y…-**Dijo Nojiko

**-Está bien quieren privacidad, son adultos pero ¿son novios?-**Dijo Dragon haciendo que ambos tosieran

**-Mala pregunta parece Dragon**-Dijo Bellemere riéndose de ellos

**-Lo lamento-**Dijo Ace

**-Mientras no causen escándalos**-Dijo Bellemere-**Pero deben informarnos chicos**

**-Les invitaremos a ellos**-Dijo Ace

-**No se preocupen diviértanse solos-**Dijo Bellemere-**Ya le explicare a tu padre **

**-Gracias-**Dijo Nojiko y Ace mientras terminaban su desayuno y se retiraban de la habitación

**-Han crecido bien-**Murmuro Dragon bajando la mirada

-En el cuarto de Luffy-

El moreno despertó lentamente mirando hacia su ventana muy buen clima, se sentía contento pensaba en la lluvia de estrellas que vio, sonrió para el se fue a vestir tenia el día libre, se fue a comer a la cocina pero al salir del cuarto vio a Nami que estaba recién bajando probablemente a comer también

**-¡Nami!-**Grito el chico mientras la chica volteaba

**-Buenos días-**

**-Bueno días, vamos a comer creo que nos quedamos dormidos pero quien no**-Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaban a la cocina

**-Mi princesa y príncipe desean su desayuno por favor diríjanse al comedor, enseguida les sirvo –**Dijo el chef

**-Gracias-**Dijeron ambos mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el comedor al abrir vieron a sus respectivos padres

**-Buenos días-**Dijeron ambos padres

**-Buenos días-**Dijo Nami mientras que Luffy miraba hacia fuera, ella le golpeo en el brazo para que este fijara la mirada enfrente

**-Buenos días-**Respondió el chico

**-Es bueno verlos juntos chicos-**Dijo Dragon

**-Si creo que ya se llevan mejor-**Comento Bellemere

**-Supongo que ella no es tan enojona como siempre creí-**Dijo el príncipe moreno sin cuidar sus palabras

**-Creo que el no es siempre un idiota infantil-**Dijo la princesa de piel blanca

**-Creo que tiene su momento**-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos para luego sentarse sin dar ninguna mirada

**-Sus hermanos salieron y ¿Ustedes tienen algo planeado?-**Pregunto la reina Bellemere mirándoles y suspirando al ver las acciones de ellos

**-No-**Contestaron ambos jóvenes

**-Bueno entonces, quiero que nos acompañen a asuntos de reyes, les servirá para cuando crezcan-**Dijo Bellemere

**-Esta bien-**Dijo Nami y Luffy solo asintió

**-Si no le es imprudente reina que tal si a ellos le hablamos sobre su futuro-**Dijo Dragon mirando a ella dándole una señal sobre que se trataba, antes de poder hablar llegaron unos sirvientes con el desayuno de los príncipes

**-Comen en paz, cuando acaban pónganse la mejor ropa iremos de viaje les esperamos en el cuarto de juntas-**Dijo Bellemere, luego de comer los jóvenes se fueron a vestir para ir donde sus padres que estaban en la carroza para ir al reino de Dragon que estaba a dos horas, al llegar todos comentaban la llegada de la reina y princesa del país vecino a la vez la llegada de un príncipe vecino amigo de la familia, los cuatro caminaban por el reino Nami tropezó cuando casi cae alguien la toma haciendo que no cayera completamente, ayudándole mientras que sus acompañantes voltearan a verle

**-¿Estas bien?-**Dijo un hombre de 19 años, alto, fuerte, cabello verde mientras le ayudaba a pararse

-**Nami, ¿que te paso?-**Pregunto Luffy acercándose a ellos, volteando a ver al hombre que le había ayudado-**Gracias…Zoro tanto tiempo**

**-¿Lo conoces? Muchas gracias por ayudarme-**Dijo Nami en una reverencia, mientras su madre se acercaba

**-Claro que lo conozco, el es un príncipe –**Dijo Luffy sonriendo

**-De eso deseo hablar con tu padre y contigo Luffy, Zoro Roranoa un gusto**-Dijo dirigiéndose a las mujeres presentes, mientras que toda las personas les rodeaban a ver tal espectáculo

**-Vamos al palacio-**Dijo el rey Dragon, mientras todos les seguían

-Luego de eso-

Ya en el palacio 5 personas estaban sentadas en una lujosa habitación, mientras bebían café, todos estaban incrédulos a la situación contada por aquel amigo de Luffy

**-Entonces es bueno que mi padre te a ayudado ¿Que sucedió con tu pueblo y tu familia?-**Pregunto Dragon mientras estaba expectante a la historia del joven

**-Las cosas estuvieron pacificas hasta que los gobernadores comenzaron a manipular a los ciudadanos, la verdad es que ellos quieren apoderarse de todo el mundo de la peor forma, yo soy del reino Shimotuki muchos son espadachines legendarios hace un mes civiles comenzaron un revolución contra mi familia y el resto del reino, hasta antes de ayer ninguno había procedido a la violencia, mataron a gran población y soldados del castillo es duro decirlo pero gracias a Monkey D. Garp puedo decirles esto, el llego junto con los militares y ayudaron a salvar a la población restante llevándose a los responsables-**Dijo Zoro mirando hacia el suelo

**-En otra palabras tu reino esta destruido, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?**-Dijo Dragon

**-Que estén atentos y servir de guardián del príncipe Luffy, soy un buen espadachín-**Dijo Zoro haciendo reverencia hacia ellos

**-Padre…-**Murmuro Luffy

**-Esta bien, aquí también estarás a salvo, lamento lo de tu familia y tu reino-**Dijo Dragon aceptando la reverencia-**Te daremos una habitación, ¿Estas seguro de tu decisión luego no hay marcha atrás?**

**-Completamente, ya no puedo servir a un reino que esta completamente destruido prefiero terminar mis días como protector de un futuro rey, no me arrepentiré nunca de esta decisión-**Dijo Zoro

**-Bellemere es imprudente de mi parte, ¿Cómo es el guardián de Luffy el puede quedarse en tu castillo hasta el termino de verano? –D**ijo Dragon

**-Claro Dragon-**Dijo Bellemere

**-Gracias-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo a la reina

**-Bueno el motivo de venir a nuestro reino Luffy, Nami es que tienen que aprender a comportarse para que sean unos reyes predilectos, Zoro si quieres puedes ir a descansar o te quedaras como desees-**Anuncio Dragon, el joven se retiro del salón yendo a dormir a su nueva habitación

**-¿Y por que teníamos que venir aquí?-**Pregunto Luffy mientras se habría una puerta dejando ver a un mujer pelo verde

**-Luffy como has crecido-**Dijo la mujer entrando sonriente-**Bueno comenzaremos con sus posiciones**

**-Bueno ella es Makino amiga de nuestra familia y es muy talentosa, es muy buena con modales, costumbres y muchas otras áreas, en este caso supongamos que es la cena de un mes mas deben comportarse-**Anuncio Dragon mientras los jóvenes le miraban

**-Buenos días-**Saludo Makino-**Bueno jóvenes deben estar firmes con la espalda derecha, mirada afrente, deben hacerse notar, veamos comencemos antes del baile ceremonial deben entrar individualmente**

Ya luego de horas de práctica habían acabado

**-Eso fue cansador**-Dijo Luffy mientras se tiraba a un sillón

**-Completamente-**Apoyo Nami

**-Reina, debo pedir nuevamente que ellos viajen contigo esperare al amanecer a que mi padre llegue por favor si no es molestia pueden viajar a tu reino-**Dijo Dragon

-**Dragon sabes que no hay problemas todo sea por que estos se agraden y se comprometan en un mes mas-**Comprendió Bellemere

Luego viajaron de regreso a su reino, donde ya estaban sus hermanos donde le explicaron el por que Dragon no había llegado con ellos, luego de cenar Luffy busco a Zoro a la habitación de invitados en la planta baja pero no le encontró continuo caminando cuando se topo con Nami

**-Lo siento, ¿Has visto a Zoro?-**Pregunto el joven mientras miraba a la princesa

-**No-**Respondió**-Luffy ¿Por qué es que nosotros nos llevamos mal?**

**-¿Por qué para ti soy un idiota e infantil de primera?-**Dijo-**O por que siempre te hago bromas y no te gustan**

**-Supongo que podemos llevarnos bien o mejor, no se si lo somos o no pero... ¿Amigos?-**Dijo la chica con cierta duda alzando su mano, el chico solo le miro sonriendo alguien se acerco en esos momentos

-**Disculpen mi intromisión, la reina desea verle princesa Nami**-Dijo un sirviente la chica suspiro, volteo para irse

**-Nami somos amigos, te lo dije antes eres como mi hermana-**Dijo Luffy dándole la mano luego la chica se alejo hacia la habitación de su madre

**-"Eres como mi hermana", no se ve eso Luffy pero ella se sonrojo supongo que eres todo un galán**-Bromeo un joven desde las sombras

**-¿Eh?-**No comprendió el príncipe caminando hacia la persona

-**Soy yo Zoro**-Dijo el muchacho-**¿Te gusta?**

**-También crees eso, no ella es muy irritable y es una…perdida de tiempo enamorarse-**Dijo molesto el joven

**-¿Crees eso?-**Dijo Zoro-**Lo que digas pero no sacas nada decir que no si tu mente dice que si…es tu como tu hermana sientes algo por ella**

**-Como amigos es como tu y tu no me gustas o esas cosas-**Dijo el moreno sin darle importancia

**-Eso es obvio al menos de que seas "del otro bando" no te puede gustar un chico, idiota-**Molesto el peliverde -**¿Entrenemos?**

**-Bueno hace tiempo que no entrenamos-**Respondió Luffy-**3 años practicando contigo y ahora eres mi guardián**

**-No te burles, mire la encontré botadas cerca de esos guardias es una espada de bambú veamos que tan fuerte eres ahora Luffy-**Dijo Zoro mientras se alistaba para su combate

-**Pareces villano**-Respondió Luffy

Ya eran más de las 9 de la noche tenían prohibido salir del palacio, Nami caminaba hacia la biblioteca para buscar un buen libro, mientras caminaba noto que la luna estaba resplandeciente como la noche anterior a lo lejos se podía ver las sombras y ruidos de dos hombres luchando ella se acerco lentamente hacia ellos, ambos estaban luchando fuertemente solo estaban en pantalones dejando en exhibición sus torsos bien construido

**-Mejoraste mucho con la espada-**Dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba cerca de un árbol

**-Si en algo debo mejorar, sabes todos los príncipes deben ser buenos en peleas-**Dijo el moreno acostándose en el suelo mirando la luna

-**Lose pero antes tampoco eras fuerte, eso es bueno…creo que tenemos visita**-Dijo Zoro mirando hacia la chica que estaba atrás de un árbol

**-¿Nami?-**Dijo el moreno mientras la chica salía de su escondite

**-Buenas noches-**Dijo la princesa Nami

**-No es necesario ser formal Nami somos amigos no-**Dijo Luffy

-**Confía en mi –**Dijo Zoro sonriéndole acercándose a ellos

**-Creí que el mundo estaba tranquilo-**Comento Nami mientra se sentaba al igual que Zoro cerca de Luffy

**-Todos nos ocultan cosas, pero este reino es considerado fuerte, si solo sus reinos se unieran serian una gran fortaleza-**Dijo Zoro

**-La forma de unirnos es por compromiso, Ace no desea atarse como rey y Nojiko tampoco por eso lo ultimo seria que nosotros-**Dijo Luffy señalando a Nami-**Nos comprometamos pero….shi shi shi no me imagino eso**

**-Casarme con el seria una tortura-**Comento Nami

**-Si, además que no me gusta la idea de contraer matrimonio-**Dijo aun riendo Luffy

**-Mmmm-**Zoro no estaba tan convencido de la respuesta de aquellos príncipes-

**Al día siguiente-En el reino **_**Fucsia**_

**-Hijo yo protegeré su reino pero debo decir que deberías apurar a esos jóvenes en su compromiso-**Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba en un gran mesa junto a otros 4 hombres

**-Gracias padre, ¿Genzo estas de acuerdo?-**Pregunto Dragon al hombre que estaba al lado del

-**Supongo que es mejor**-Dijo el rey

-**Entonces mi reino ayudara a la guardia de la unión de sus reinos-**Dijo un hombre pelirrojo

-**Cuanto tu apoyo como unos de los lideres del mundo, Shanks-**Dijo Garp

**-Entonces Dragon tus dos hijos entrenaran conmigo por una temporada completa-**Pregunto otro hombre de lentes

**-Mejor que aprendas a gran escala, quiero que también entrenes a otro joven y por un año ¿Puedes? –**Pregunto Dragon

-**Claro yo les entrenare como el** **gran Sylvers Rayleigh-**Dijo el mayor

**-Entonces reyes y gente de nobleza esta asamblea se da por terminada-**Dijo Dragon

-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, cuando viaje a Japón ya que estuve recorriendo y me contaron una historia de unos jóvenes que les obligaron a casarse algo común, no recuerdo bien de que parte del país era esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, espero comentarios y todo tipo de sugerencias adiós suerte, gracias por leer (M.R)


	5. familia,Amigos y novios

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia –

m-m-mmmmmmmm-

-En el palacio

**-¿Entonces que tanto tenemos que adelantarnos con su compromiso?-**Pregunto la reina Bellemere

-**Si lo pensamos bien serian en un año y medio más-**Dijo Dragon

-**6 meses antes de lo acordado, espero que tu hijo sea un hombre digno de mi hija, si le daña o ella llora por el juro que lo dejare estéril-**Dijo Genzo

**-Dile a el y yo te doy mi autorización-**Dijo Dragon a lo que se rieron los tres

Luffy caminaba lentamente por el castillo habían comido hace poco y no tenia nada que hacer Zoro dijo que estaría entrenando y Nami no la encontraba para que molestar a su hermano ya que estaba con Nojiko como comúnmente, noto a Sanji con una bandeja con te y una bandeja parte se dirigía a la biblioteca tal vez le llevaba a Nami eso se fue en la misma dirección del rubio

**-Aquí le traigo su te con una galletas mi princesa**-Dijo Sanji con su respectiva caballerosidad

-**Gracias Sanji-**Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa

-**Princesa se que lo que sucedió hace días atrás fue inapropiado que un sirviente se acercara de eso forma a usted, si el príncipe Luffy hubiese querido les comentaría a su honorables padres y me mandarían a un calabozo-**Dijo Sanji acercándose a ella-**Pude notar en su mirada cierta incertidumbre cuando llego el**

**-No comprendo Sanji-**Dijo Nami confundida

**-Lamento por no darme a explicar, quiero decir o me pregunto ¿Usted siente algo por el príncipe Luffy?-**Pregunto el joven rubio esperando la respuesta

**-No gusto del –**Dijo la chica algo sonrojada y molesta a la vez por la pregunta

**-¿Qué haría usted si yo estuviera enamorado de usted?-**Pregunto nuevamente el chico pero estaba vez aun mas cerca de ella y relajado por la respuesta anterior

-**Yo…-N**o sabia que responderle la chica en eso se sintió que tocaron la puerta

**-Permiso princesa le llego una carta de una de sus amigas dijo que le entregara de inmediato**-Dijo un sirviente Sanji se alejo rápidamente de ella y se fue con el sirviente dejando a la chica pensante

-¿**Entonces que le dirás? fue una confesión creo que interesante-**Dijo Luffy que se escondía detrás de una estantería

**-Luffy ¿que haces aquí?-**Dijo sorprendida la chica y sonrojada

-**Pues, yo solo vine a buscarte y no quería interrumpir su momento por a si decirlo-**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

**-Luffy, no le digas a nadie aun no se que responderle-**Comento la chica mientras caminaba donde el moreno

**-Es simple lo quieres o no lo quieres-**Dijo Luffy

**-Claro es fácil decirlo-**Dijo la chica mirándole fríamente el chico solo sonrío entregándole la carta que le había dejado el sirviente

**-Gracias-**Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una silla

**-Seguro, Nami me pregunto por que me molesta verte con Sanji a solas como últimamente siempre les veo**-Dijo el chico mientras se acostaba encima de una mesa que estaba cerca de una gran chimenea, a la chica le llamo la atención las palabras del moreno mirándole y sonriendo para el

-En el patio bajos unos mandarines

-**Espero que no allá guerra muchas vidas se perderían-**Dijo Nojiko que estaba apoyada del árbol con Ace al lado

**-Si eso esperamos todos, los príncipes estamos obligados a ir, yo con Luffy y probablemente Zoro viajaremos donde un legendario para que estemos listo para cualquier ataque, ¿Crees que nuestros padres ocultan algo?-**Dijo Ace que miraba a la chica sonriente que miraba las nubes

**-Se les ve preocupados**-Respondió la chica

**-Nojiko tu quieres ser reina-**

**-Mi hermana quiere serlo de corazón yo no prefiero no tanto-**

**-Es mucha responsabilidad…Nojiko, ¿Te gustarla repetir el paseo de ayer?-**

**-Si fue muy entretenido me gusta estar contigo-**

-**Nojiko ayer fue genial a mi también me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo después de todos estos años creo que…creo que me gusta tu forma de ser, pensar y hasta me enamore de ti-**Dijo Ace sentándose enfrente de la chica que estaba algo sonrojada mirándole a los ojos se acerco a ella

**-Ace creo que-**El chico le silencio con uno de sus dedos frente a sus labios

**-Ayer casi nos besamos cuando nos caímos al agua supe que me corresponderías, quiero estar contigo**-El chico se acerco mas ella juntando sus labios, en un beso digno para una princesa al separase Ace le hizo pararse para luego dedicarle su sonrisa y mirada mas seductora-**Nojiko se mi novia**

**-Eres muy tierno hasta ahora, claro que acepto, te quiero Ace-**Dijo besando al chico para luego abrazarse

**-Hija explícame que sucede aquí**-Pregunto Bellemere que caminaba por los mandarinos ahora frente a la pareja ellos se separaron pero hace le abrazo y le tomo de la mano

-En la biblioteca

**-Luffy creo que se porque puede que tu estés-**Dijo la chica pero no sabiendo el porque estaba nerviosa

**-¿Qué este que Nami?-**Dijo el chico no entendiendo

-**El otro día dijiste que yo era como tu hermana y mejor amiga tal vez sientas celos de esa forma, si eso debe ser**-Dijo Nami evitando pensar en el otro motivo

-**Ohhh-**Murmuro al escuchar lo que había mencionado la chica

**-Luffy tu escuchaste todo**-Dijo y el chico asintió-**El cree que estoy enamorada de ti, tu me dices que estas celoso eso significa que tu me protegerías del, el tampoco me gusta admito el es atractivo pero siento que hay alguien mas en mi mente-**

**-Interesante…¿Quién será?**-Murmuro Luffy levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella-**¿Alguna vez as besado a alguien?**-

**-No pregunte cosas idiotas y no te me acerques a si-**Dijo la chica parándose

**-Lo siento…shi shi shi, solo es curiosidad-**Dijo Luffy riendo

**-La curiosidad mata al gato-**Dijo la princesa-**Aun que parezcas mono**

**-Te atrapo y creo que te arrepentirás del mono que hace cosquillas-**Dijo el chicos mientras la chica trato de arrancar del en la gran biblioteca del palacio, ellos estaban riendo tratando de atraparla hasta que la chica tropezó pero no sintió el golpe fuerte si no en algo blando abrió los ojos para ver que estaba encima del chico

**-¿Estas bien?-**Dijo el chico sonriendo

**-Si y tu-**

**-Estoy bien pero mi mano se siente rara creo que…**-Comento Luffy, ella no comprendió entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de su rostro y la mano del chico estaba en la cintura de ella y la otra se acercaba a su cuello peligrosamente**-Ataque de sonrisas, ahora no podrás escapar Nami-**Dijo el chico haciéndole cosquillas por su piel ambos aun estaban en el piso riendo, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre entrar, entrando viendo a los jóvenes en forma algo comprometedora

-En el patio

**-Yo querida reina, le pedí hace unos momentos a su hija que fuera mi novia oficial por que yo le amo, quiero hacerla feliz y que este conmigo, como príncipe le pido su autorización –**Dijo Ace

**-Tienes mi aprobación se que Genzo y Dragon les dará igual, solamente espero que se cuiden y que no lastimes a mi hija**-Dijo Bellemere a Ace marchándose del lugar

-**Eso fue fácil-**Dijo Ace feliz abrazando a su novia

-**Creo que ya saben como eres no es lo mismo como esos que vinieron a pedirme compromiso de otros reinos-**Dijo Nojiko

-**Lo se, soy único-**Dijo el chico sonriendo

**-Si tu lo dices**-Dijo la chica besándolo

-En la biblioteca

**-Lamento la interrupción…-**Dijo Zoro entrando mirando a los jóvenes que estaban en el piso despeinados, sonrojados con la ropa desordena y Luffy estaba sobre Nami ambos le miraron-**me voy**

**-No es lo que piensas-**Dijo Nami levantándose dejando al chico sentado-**El me ataco**

**-Ella me dijo que parecía mono, era justo**-Dijo en defensa

**-Y luego quieren que piense que no se gustan o algo por el estilo-**Murmuro Zoro

-**Pero no es que nosotros estuviéramos…ya sabes-**Dijo chica sonrojada-**Permiso voy a mi alcoba**

-**¿Qué pasa, te ves feliz y molesto?**-Dijo Zoro

**-Es solo que un sirviente el otro día casi le beso y ahora se confeso o eso pareció**-Dijo el chico molesto

**-¿Celoso?-**Dijo el chico burlonamente

**-Ya te dije que no me gusta-**Dijo defendiéndose

-**Yo nunca mencione que te gustara, puedes tener celos como amigo-**Dijo el chico**-pero creo que es de la otra forma, ¿Quién es?**

**-Un chico rubio, alto un sirviente se conocen desde años pero ya te dije antes y te lo diré siempre…gustar, enamorarme y casarme es una perdida de tiempo, pero con ella me siento muy cómodo me dan gana de matar a ese cocinero pero es que cocina tan bien-**Dijo el chico

-En la cena

**-Bueno quiero dar un anuncio-**Dijo Ace tomando la atención de todos y el sonrojo de Nojiko-**Genzo, quiero que me de su autorización para ser novio de su hija yo la amo**

**-Joven tienes mi autorización espero que seas un hombre de bien y felicidades chicos espero que sean felices-**Dijo Genzo levantándose y yendo a abrazar al joven y a su hija

**-Felicidades hijo y prosperidad-**Dijo contento Dragon

**-Felicidades-**Dijeron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo

**-Bueno jóvenes pueden levantarse, mañana será un día muy largo-**Dijo Genzo mientras ellos se comenzaban a marcharse

-**Eso es bueno-**Murmuro Bellemere

**-Claro me siento muy feliz-**Dijo Genzo

-**Si, ¿Mañana les diremos?-**Pregunto Dragon a lo que los reyes asintieron

-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, cuando viaje a Japón ya que estuve recorriendo y me contaron una historia de unos jóvenes que les obligaron a casarse algo común, no recuerdo bien de que parte del país era esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, espero comentarios y todo tipo de sugerencias adiós suerte, gracias por leer (M.R)


	6. Celos y un te quiero

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t

-Al día siguiente-

**-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-**Preguntó la princesa Nami a un sirviente

**-Fueron a una reunión mundial volverá en una semana, su hermana sabe mas detalles princesa-**Dijo el sirviente rubio mientras le servia su te en la gran mesa-**Princesa yo quisiera saber, si ustedes me quiere, si suena muy imprudente lo lamento-**

**-Sanji yo…**-El chico se le acerco enfrente suyo, le tomo el mentón y le acerco lentamente a su boca, hasta llegar a besarle muy lentamente

-**Luffy y eso, ¿No que el amor era un perdida de tiempo?-**Dijo molestando a su amigo hasta que noto la mirada fija del moreno, el solo miro con incredulidad y miro a su amigo que apretó los puños y escondió su mirada bajo sus cabello negro, ellos se continuaban besando el moreno se giro pero no noto que había un florero que al caer sonó fuertemente haciendo a la pareja notar que no estaban solos

**-Luffy-**Murmuro la chica mirando al nombrado y a su amigo que les estaba mirando, se separo de Sanji y Luffy solamente se retiro a su alcoba-¡**Luffy espera!**-

-**Nami…déjale solo-**Dijo Zoro tomándole de la cintura para que no avanzase

**-Pero Zoro-**Dijo la chica

**-Un gusto conocer al guardián del príncipe-**Dijo Sanji que comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina

**-¿Eres novia de aquel chico?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-No…-**

**-Opino que cuiden si su relación es un secreto por su familia, creo que Luffy pensara con mayor razón enamorarse es una perdida de tiempo a decir verdad también pienso lo mismo, creí que te importaba y que incluso te gustaba por eso es que le quise hacer pensar lo mismo…como dicen quien te ama no daña, princesa nos vemos en el almuerzo adiós-**Dijo el chico mientras avanzaba hacia el patio, mientras Nami se quedo pensando en lo dicho por el joven guardián

En la habitación de Luffy-(POV de Luffy)

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire a mi cama boca abajo, ciento un dolor en mi pecho desde que les vi besándose a ellos eso no es lo único, ganas de romperle la cara a golpes y poder decirle que aquella chica era mía en un futuro, me di vuelta en la cama para mirar el techo, desde que era pequeño cuando viajaba a este reino siempre veía a parejas caminando de la mano, siempre me llamo la atención la felicidad en sus rostros, aquella vez que nos escapamos pude ver a una pareja que ahora entiendo el le había engañado con otra mujer, ella antes de que el se fuera le dijo que nunca le gustaría volver a verlo y muchas otras cosas, me convencí desde el día el amor era algo que no necesitaba además de ser una perdida de tiempo no comprendí eses palabras hasta cumplir los 13 años. Como dije antes me termine de comprobar que eso era un estupidez, si las cosas no funcionaban seria un caos para los involucrados, me jure a mi mismo nunca enamorarme y menos formar algo mientras no amara a esa futura persona que encontrara.

**(Fin POV Luffy-POV del autor)**

**-Príncipe, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?-**Dijo entrando el sirviente rubio

-**Ya estas aquí no**-Dijo Luffy sentándose en la cama mirándole fijamente

-**Comprendo que este molesto y se que Nami no corresponde mis sentimiento en totalidad-**El rubio no continuo por que el príncipe le avía agarrado de su traje

**-No me lo recuerdes, sabes si quieres disfrutar de eso no tienes por que decírmelo a la cara, ¡Sanji!-**Dijo enojado el moreno

**-Cálmese**-Dijo el sirviente empujándolo

**-¡Solamente lárgate de aquí!-**Dije el pelinegro

**-Luffy, sabes que no me arrepiento de besarle pero noto en tu rostro que sientes ira hacia a mi por ello-**El sirviente mientras se acomodaba su traje

-**Sabes por que me siento así, es por que le amo, amo a Nami y me molesta que tú le besaras-**Dijo Luffy alterado gritando las ultimas palabras-**Casa vez que te veo con ella siento algo horrible en mi pecho y en mi estomago como ahora**

**-Príncipe…no sabia que sentía eso hacia ella, creo que no puedo interrumpir en su sus sentimientos pero se que ella estará mucho mejor con usted, le puedo decir que a la princesa le importa, creo que tiene que relajarse el almuerzo estará en media hora mas, permiso príncipe-**Dijo el rubio saliendo la habitación

El moreno se tiro al suelo mirando hacia la ventana, con la respiración agitada por la declaración que le propuso a aquel sirviente sobre la princesa_-siempre pensé en Nami como alguien aburrida, que no teníamos nada en común y que nunca sentiria algo hacia ella, cuando cumplió los 9 ella comenzó a usar vestidos y no gustarles todas mis bromas, travesuras e aventuras que antes teníamos, en la celebración de los 15 años realmente fue algo fantástico verle con un hermoso vestido rojo, su sonrisa deslumbrante, nunca había sentido esa sensación antes por una chica, me sonroje al mirarle mi hermano con sus típicas bromas, en la mesa me senté a tu lado pero no dije nada sobre tu vestido y como lucias, te estuve mirando toda la noche hasta que la ceremonia termino….si ahora recuerdo el porque me molesta tanto el que me insinúen que me guste Nami, es por que a si es…me molesta estar pensando constantemente en ella y cuando hablamos besarle, creo que hoy me di cuenta de ellos, lastimosamente no puedo hacer nada para olvidarle mas y al parecer ese sirviente es su novio…_

En el pasillo

**-Princesa Nami-**Dijo el sirviente al caminar unos pasos al salir de la habitación

**-Sanji…-**Susurro la chica

**-Se que acto anterior fue muy egoísta de mi parte, ya que no se sus sentimientos -**Dijo el joven continuando caminando

**-Sanji, me gusta otra persona-**Dijo Nami algo sonrojada

**-Comprendo, entonces espero que olvide lo sucedido si necesita mi ayuda la obtendrá-**Dijo el rubio alejándose, Nami toco la puerta de la habitación de Luffy

**-¿Quién es?-**Pregunto el chico desde el otro lado

**-Soy yo…Nami-**

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Hablar contigo-**

**-Esta bien pasa-**

**-Gracias-Dijo **Nami mientras el chico le señalaba que se sentara en su cama-**Estas sonrojado, te ves muy mono**

**-De que quieres hablar, ¿Eres novia de ese?-**

**-Que…no, no lo soy además seria algo prohibido-**

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen lo prohibido es mas gustoso-**

**-Jajaja si es verdad pero….no me gusta el-**

**-Pero el te trata como un verdadera princesa, es muy guapo, el alto, cocina muy bien, te escucha-**

**-¿No eres gay cierto?-**

**-Que dices, claro que no…¿Por lo piensas?-**

**-Por todo lo que dijiste-**

**-Te puedo demostrar que no soy del otro bando-**

**-…Es cierto el es como un príncipe azul de aquellos cuentos de hadas que nos contaban cuando éramos pequeños-**

**-Si…era divertido ser menor-**Dijo Luffy acostándose en la cama

**-¿Por que dices eso?-**Dijo Nami mirándole

**-Es solo que pronto tendremos más obligaciones y muchas emociones-**

**-A que te refieres con "Emociones", sucio…-**

**-No me refiero a eso, si a que…¿Nami no te gusta Sanji?-**

**-No-**

**-Entonces a quien te gusta…-**

**-Pues es un chico-**

**-Enserio-**Dijo sonriendo el chico por aquella respuesta

**-No** **seas a si idiota, es solo que para que deseas saberlo-**Dijo la chica

**-Para saber que tipo de chico gustas-**

**-…..-**

**-Anda dime, ¿Que no confías en mí?-**

**-Si pero…-**

**-Esta bien no te obligare-**

**-Y tú gustas de alguna chica-**

**-Si, ella es muy linda pero si no me dices tú yo tampoco diré nada-**

**-Eres cruel-**

**-Nami…-**Dijo Luffy mirándole fijamente perdiéndose en su mirada

**-Si-**

**-Creo que tenías razón…-**

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-Que estaba y de hecho estoy celoso de Sanji y yo ya tengo una respuesta a mi teoría-**

**-¿Y cual es esa respuesta?-**Dijo con emoción Nami, se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, cuando Luffy iba a hablar se abrió la puerta

**-Lo siento, haber arruinado su momento, pero Nami tu amiga Vivi a llegado te esta esperando abajo-**Dijo Nojiko saliendo de la habitación, ellos se quedaron sin hablar mirándose fijamente

**-Me están esperando-**Dijo Nami parándose de la cama al voltear, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca y le arrojaba contra el **-¡Luffy!-**

**-Nami no comprendo muy bien lo que siento, pero de algo estoy seguro es que no eres esa chica que era aburrida y mala conmigo, al contrario para mí en este momento eres mucho más que una amiga para mí-**Dijo mientras le hablaba al oído y le abraso fuertemente-**Creo que me molesta verte con Sanji-**

**-Luffy…-**Murmuro la chica

**-Me molesta verte con el porque…solo te quiero a ti, hasta creo que me gustas-**

**-Yo…-**Murmuro ella pero el chico le tomo del rostro, se miraron fijamente el acerco su rostro al de ella

-t-t-t-t-t-

Bueno gracias por leer, apoyo y comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado mi nuevo proyecto pero en aquel, es una historia con una mezcla se pasado, presente, amor y odio entre ellos… Juntos en el pasado, el presente parte de una obra, a si se llama bueno sin mas adiós cuídense


	7. Sus palabras fueron un juego

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t

**-Yo…-**Murmuro ella pero el chico le tomo del rostro, se miraron fijamente el acerco su rostro al de ella.

**-Tu cara da risa, vamos Nami solamente te estaba tomando el pelo**-Dijo el moreno riendo

**-¡Eres un idiota!-**Dijo la chica parándose y golpeándole la cara

**-Vamos Nami, no te enojes-**Dijo Luffy ganándose frente a ella

**-No, me están esperando abajo me debo ir-**Dijo Nami caminando hacia la puerta pero el chico le cerro la puerta

**-Mi teoría es que eres como una hermana-**Dijo Luffy

-**Que bueno déjame salir**-Nami estaba enojada

**-Admito que por un instante quise probar tus labios se que tu igual**-Dijo Luffy mirándole fijamente a los ojos **-También que te dije la verdad pero no se si me gustas-**

**-Luffy ya basta sabes a veces eres muy irritante-**Dijo empujándolo saliendo de la habitación**-¡Idiota!**

**-Vamos Nami no te enojes no seas a si-**Dijo Luffy mientras bajaban las escaleras

**-Tu broma fue de muy mal gusto príncipe-**Dijo Nami sin mirarle

**-¿Príncipe? Nunca me has llamado a si**-Dijo Luffy

**-Vivi que bueno que viniste, ¿A que se debe la visita?**-Dijo Nami saludando a su amiga

**-Princesa es bueno verle, aprendió a cabalgar**-Pregunto el chico sonriéndole haciendo una reverencia

**-He venido a visitarle solamente por una noche luego debo viajar hasta el reino de Robin y si príncipe he aprendido a cabalgar-**Dijo sonriéndole agradecidamente

**-¿Vamos los cuatro?-**Propuso Luffy

-¿**Quiénes somos los cuatro?-**Pregunto Vivi

**-Yo, Nami, tu y Zoro un amigo-Respondió** Luffy

**-Acepto-**Dijo Vivi

-**Permiso voy a buscarle-**Dijo dejando a las chicas solas

**-¡Zoro ven**!-Dijo Luffy al chico que estaba ejercitándose

**-¿Qué pasa? hombre**-Contesto mirándole

**-Dije lo que sentía a Nami pero luego me arrepentí y le dije que solo estaba jugando-**Dijo Luffy el hombre peliverde acerco a el

**-Idiota y que dijo ella**-Dijo Zoro mientras con una toalla se secaba el sudor

**-Pues esta molesta-**Dijo el moreno un puño impacto en su estomago dejando caer**-¡Sanji!-**

**-¡Si no le correspondes entonces lo que haga o deje de hacer con la princesa no te incumbe desde ahora en adelante!-**Le dijo Sanji levantando la voz dando un suspiro-**Lo lamento príncipe pero no dejare que lastime a una chica tan hermosa como lo es Nami-**

**-Cálmate Sanji-**Dijo Zoro ayudando parar a Luffy

-**Cállate cabeza de lechuga es entre caballeros**-Dijo Sanji

**-Entonces acepta un duelo**-Propuso Luffy mirándole desafiante-**Estilo libre en una noche mas, si gano dejaras en paz a Nami-**

**-Acepto pero si yo gano, príncipe usted será sincero con ella y si no le corresponde se le alejara-** Dijo Sanji estirando la mano la cual el moreno acepto dejando el acuerdo testigazo por Zoro

**-Ahora las princesas nos esperan-**Dijo Luffy lanzando un puño hacia Sanji lo cual este le contraataco dejándoles a ambos con algo de sangre en los labios por la fuerza de ambos puños impactados

**-Entonces es a si con ellos-**Comento Vivi al escuchar el relato de su amiga sobre su hermana y los príncipes.

**-Luffy que paso en tu boca**-Dijo Nami acercándose al chico mirándole la herida

**-Solo fue una tontería mía-**Dijo Luffy-**Bueno princesa Vivi le presento a Zoro-**

**-Un gusto me ha dicho que desean cabalgar, pero el padre de Nami nos prohibió como su guardián dejarlos salir del territorio-**Dijo Zoro

**-No podemos salir del reino pero vamos a la laguna que aun es de nuestro territorio-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo

**-Entonces vamos al establo –**Dijo Zoro caminando hacia fuera-**Princesas esperadnos aquí nosotros buscaremos los caballos-**

**-Zoro desde cuado tan caballero-**Dijo Luffy golpeándole en el hombro

**-Si no le gusta Sanji ni tu, ¿Te estará mintiendo o le gustara otra persona?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Ehh…como voy a saberlo**-Dijo Luffy

**-Luffy tú le dijiste que fue un juego haberle dicho eso, sin embargo te busco para darte una explicación**-Dijo Zoro llegando al establo

**-No comprendo Zoro-**Dijo Luffy extrañado

**-Tienes que comprobar quien es el que le gusta, idiota tengo un plan-**Dijo Zoro**-Yo le digo a Nami que me acompañe y tu le preguntas a Vivi quien es el que gusta de Nami-**

**-Buena idea, eres un genio**-Dijo Luffy mientras sacaban a los caballos

**-Gracias-**Respondió el joven de cabello verde

**-¿Vamos?-**Dijo Luffy a las chicas que estaban bajos a los mandarinos preferidos de la menor de las princesas, pasando por al lado de ella y sin mirarle-**Nami-**

**-Zoro no que ese lago esta fuera del territorio-**Pregunto Nami al chico que estaba ayudando a Vivi

**-Si de hecho es el limite del palacio solamente-**Dijo el chico moreno

**-Dije Zoro-**Comento molesta la pelinaranja

-**No puedes estar toda la vida enojada conmigo**-Dijo Luffy

**-Mejor habla con el caballo, ley del hielo contigo príncipe**-Dijo Nami subiéndose al caballo

-**Pero-**Dijo haciendo lo mismo mientras avanzaban hacia el lago, Zoro le señalo que les dejaría solo con Vivi para que hablaran

**-Princesa Nami, me acompaña un momento hacia el mandarino que esta cerca-**Dijo Zoro señalándole aquel árbol

-**Claro-**Dijo ella algo extrañada alejándose junto a el

-**Princesa le ayudo a bajar de su caballo-**Dijo Luffy mientras le ayudaba

-G**racias**-Dijo ella algo nerviosa**-¿Por qué Nami esta molesta con usted?-**

**-No es necesario que sea tan formal-**Dijo el moreno-**Es que le dije que ella me gustaba pero solo era una broma y por ello se molesto-**

-**No se debe hacer eso**-Dijo la princesa sonriendole

-**Tu debes saber ¿Ella esta enamorada de Sanji?**-Pregunto el moreno

Con Zoro y Nami

**-Si que estas molestas con el-**Dijo Zoro mientras se bajaba del caballo-**El no sabe bien sus sentimientos debes tenedle paciencia-**

**-¿De que hablas?-P**regunto Nami tratando de bajar cayendo pero Zoro le atrapo antes quedando muy juntos ambos se sonrojaron

**-¿Esta bien princesa?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Claro muchas gracias**-Dijo Nami

**-Para eso estoy a lo que me refiero es que se lo que paso entre ustedes-**Dijo Zoro aun frente a ella-**Tengo dudas sobre su relación, dime ese chico sirviente que sientes por el-**

**-El siempre me cuida de cualquiera que quiera dañarme por eso le aprecio además es un caballero comparado con Luffy y Ace-**Respondió la princesa

-**Pero te atrae-**

**-Si per-**

**-Pero también Luffy si no fuera a si no hubieras ido a buscarle luego que les vimos-**Dijo Zoro caminando hacia el árbol

**-¿Eh?-**Con una expresión de extrañeza

**-Tengo dos teorías princesa-**Dijo el caminando hacia ella-**Esta enamorada de Luffy si no fuese a si entonces cabe la posibilidad de que yo le guste o Sanji, ¿Me equivoco?-**

**-Pero que dices-**Dijo ella volteando

**-Son mis teorías, que siente por Luffy**-Pregunto peliverde

**-Es molesto e infantil además es muy idiota**-Dijo la pelinaranja

-**Pero es buen humano además de ser príncipe**-Comento Zoro

-**Si **–Dijo ella-**Pero eso no significa nada-**

Con Luffy y Vivi

**-Somos amigas pero ella no me comento nada-**Dijo Vivi al chico

**-Bueno gracias dime ¿Tu crees que soy muy infantil?-**Pregunto el chico

**-Creo que eres un chico muy interesante-**Dijo Vivi sonriéndole

-**Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-**Dijo el entonces vieron a los chicos acercarse-¿**Trajeron mandarinas? **

**-Ehhh no-**Dijo Zoro

**-Las mandarinas no se roban-**Respondió Nami-**Ya pronto atardecerá vámonos-**

**-No es mejor bañarse aquí-**Dijo el moreno a lo que todos le miraron extrañados**-¡Que el agua se ve limpia!-**

**-No seas idiota si las princesas quieren irse esta bien, que dice usted princesa Vivi-**Dijo Zoro a la peliazul

**-Es mejor marcharnos, lo siento príncipe**-Dijo la chica

**-Esta bien**-Dijo el subiendo sin mas a su caballo-**Total ya me he bañado aquí**-

Un día después

**-¿Notas algo extraño?-**Pregunto Ace a Nojiko mientras almorzaban junto a sus hermanos

**-Ellos no se miran desde ayer-**Murmuro Zoro-**La ley del hielo**

**-Wooow-**Dijeron Ace y Nojiko

-¿**Tú crees que estarán bien?**-Pregunto Nojiko

-**Si es solo un capricho de ellos ya verán-**Dijo Zoro mirando a sus amigos que se miraban de vez en cuanto pero miraban su comida Nami se paro y se fue Luffy continuo comiendo como siempre

-**Que aburrido esta lloviendo**-Dijo Luffy dejando de comer mirándolos

-**Entrenemos-**Dijo Zoro terminando de beber su te

**-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-**Dijo Luffy-**Permiso entonces-**

-**Adelante…¿Por qué no hablas con tu hermana?-**Dijo Ace mirando a su novia

-**Voy luego te busco en tu cuarto-**Dijo ella saliendo de aquel comedor

**-Hermano es que acaso hiciste algo estupido con Nami-**Dijo Ace levantándose viendo alejarse Nojiko

Con Nami

Esta en su escritorio mirando un recuerdo de ellos cuando pequeños en su mente paso las palabras de Zoro-_Existe la posibilidad de que te guste Luffy,__creo que Luffy pensara con mayor razón enamorarse es una perdida de tiempo a decir verdad también pienso lo mismo, creí que te importaba y que incluso te gustaba por eso es que le quise hacer pensar lo mismo__ –_Pensó Nami para luego pensar en lo dicho por Luffy**-**_Me molesta verte con el porque…solo te quiero a ti, hasta creo que me gustas-_

-**Pero el solo jugo con esas palabras a es un imbecil un completo imbecil, idiota**-Dijo ella golpeando la mesa

Ya en la noche, la tierra estaba húmeda pero despejado dejando ver la hermosa luna en aquel patio estaban 3 hombres

-¿**Príncipe esta listo?**-Dijo Sanji mirándole fijamente a los ojos el le sonrío-**Esto es por Nami el primero que caiga o se rinda pierde, no le tendré piedad es un trato entre caballeros-**

-**Por supuesto que no declinare mi palabra, sirviente pero aun a si yo solo le mentí a ella-**Dijo el

**-Muy bien a la cuenta de tres comienza su combate prohibido golpes en zonas "Bajas" –**Dijo Zoro mirándoles a ambos**-¡Comiencen!**

Tttt-tttttttttt

Bueno gracias por leer, apoyo y comentarios en este fic como en los otros bueno lamento el retraso es que he estado ocupado haciendo negocios pero ya no me retrasare tanto adiós cuidaos


	8. Apesar de todo

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t

**-¡Te voy a enseñar a no jugar con los sentimientos!-**Dijo Sanji preparándose para darle una patata Luffy contraataco con un puño ambos se golpearon, el rubio nuevamente golpeo en el estomago lanzándolo contra el árbol

**-Ahhh-**Se quejo Luffy mientras veía que Sanji se acercaba con un golpe directo rápidamente se alejo del árbol impactando en aquel árbol el moreno aprovecho ese momento para golpearle la espalda contra la dura madera haciendo que cállese ante esto el rubio jalo al moreno con el

-**No caeré solo imbecil**-Dijo sujetando al moreno que no se cayo ambos quedaron de pie juntos para luego golpearse con sus puños, el moreno lanzo una patada a la cabeza el rubio cayo inmediatamente al suelo

**-Fin el ganador Luffy-**Dijo Zoro-**Es**o **fue rápido amigo, Sanji ¿estas vivo verdad?-**

-**Príncipe lo prometido es deuda sin embargo no deseo que dañe mas a la princesa Nami**-Dijo el rubio aun en el suelo

**-Combates muy bien pero no debes pelear con tanta furia hace que te distraigas–**Dijo Luffyofreciéndole la mano para que se parase –**No te preocupes solo quiero su felicidad**-

4 Días después

Luego de desayunar sus mayores les anunciaron que debería juntarse en el salón de invitados estaban sus hermanos de ambos y sus padres

**-Que bueno que estén todos, la razón es para el baile que se aproxima en 2 semanas mas-**Dijo el rey Genzo

**-¿Cambiaron la fecha no que era fin de mes?**-Pregunto Ace

**-Se adelanto y bueno a las 4 de la tarde vendrán algunas personas de nobleza para que puedan practicar para la velada, ustedes bailan desde pequeños pero me gustaría que le explicaran mejor y no cometan ningún error –**Anuncio Bellemere mientras los mayores se miraron y ese era el momento para decirle sobre su futuro

**-¿Sucede algo malo?-**Pregunto Nojiko al notar la rara mirada de sus mayores

**-Depende como lo tomen ustedes-**Dijo Genzo

**-Dinos nos preocupa-**Dijo Nami

**-Hace 15 años atrás decidimos su futuro de manera egoísta, nosotros vimos como actuaban y sabíamos que tanto Nojiko como Ace no querían tanta responsabilidad tal vez por eso y la necesidad de unir nuestros reinos…-**Dejo de hablar Genzo

**-Decidimos unirlos en compromiso realmente siempre creí que ustedes se enamorarían por eso les estuvimos juntos durante veranos completos, sus cumpleaños y cada vez que podíamos para que se acostumbraran pero todo resulto contrariamente **-Terminando de hablar Dragon

**-Nosotros vimos que algo como una guerra podría pasar a futuro y mejor era asegurarse mas aun cuando su madre falleció necesitaban un apoyo financiero, con la unión de nuestros reinos seria mas fuerte en todo sentido espero que esta decisión la toman por el bien de dos reinos y espero que sus hermanos los apoyen…Nami mi hija menor **–Dijo Bellemere al igual que los otros adultos mirándole

**-Con Luffy mi hijo menor se unirán en compromiso de matrimonio por la unión de nuestros reinos en un año y medio mas su boda será anunciada el día de la fiesta-**Dijo Dragon el silencio fue total, toda la tensión se notaba en ambos jóvenes y la expresión de asombro ahora entendían todo era cosa de momento para que comenzaran a reclamarles

**-¿Contraer matrimonio con él?-**Levanto la voz Nami mientras que los reyes y reina se ponían de pie al igual que los dos jóvenes

**-¿Yo casarme?-**Dijo Luffy exaltado mientras que les miraban

**-Es por el bien de nosotros…-**Dijo Bellemere

**-¿Pero por que nunca nos dijeron nada?-**Dijo Nami enojada

-**Planeábamos decirle pronto, las cosas han cambiado lo mas pronto posible hay que anunciar la unión de nuestros reinos la razón es que seremos protegidos por otros imperios pero eso no será suficiente en un año y medio mas se casaron las razones es que Luffy, Ace y Zoro deben ir de viaje al regreso será su boda-**Dijo Genzo

-**Vuestro compromiso seria a la edad de 22 años para que estuvieran preparados, calculando las fechas será en su celebración de su cumpleaños numero 20 –**Dijo Dragon

**-¡Pero por que nosotros!-**Dijeron los príncipes

**-¡Ace y Nojiko son pareja por que no ellos!-**Dijo Luffy

**-¡Ellos no desean ser reyes, ustedes deben estar juntos, respeten a sus mayores!-**Dijo levantando la voz Genzo

**-¡Piensen en sus reinos y su futuro no hay nada mas que decir, el acuerdo ya esta, les informamos aun que no quieran su destino es estar juntos!-**Alzando la voz Bellemere, los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos Nami solamente salio rápidamente del salón

**-Luffy esto es obligatorio no puedes escapar de tu destino**-Murmuró Dragon-**Zoro quiero que cuides a mi hijo seguramente ara cosas estupidas –**

**-Si señor-**Dijo el joven desde el fondo de aquella habitación, Luffy golpeo la pared y se retiro de la habitación y Zoro le siguió, los reyes suspiraron

**-Madre, ¿Esta bien juntar a personas que no se aman?-**Dijo Nojiko a la reina

**-Por la unión de nuestros reinos, hay que sacrificar cosas se que Luffy es un buen hombre se que ellos en el fondo se quieren-**Dijo Bellemere

-**Pero…-**Dijo Ace pero fue interrumpido

**-Solo queremos su apoyo hacia sus hermanos y hacia nosotros, no hay nada más que decir-**Le dijo Dragon a su hijo

**-Pueden retirarse a las 4 de la tarde por favor les necesitamos aquí y a sus hermanos-**Dijo Genzo

(POV Nami)

Salí del salón rápidamente sentía impotencia ante la decisión de mis padres mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, en eso sentí que tropezaba con una persona

**-Lo siento, ¿Princesa esta bien?-**Dijo la voz del aquel chico rubio que estaba mirándome fijamente

-**Sanji-**Pronuncie su nombre y le abrase cosa que el correspondió con un calido y protector abrazo

**-Princesa que sucede-**Dijo con una voz amable

**-Sanji, no me pueden obligar a contraer matrimonio-**Dije mientras le abrasa con fuerza

**-Princesa yo estoy enamorado de usted pero no puedo estar junto a ti, quiero que seas feliz si desea escapar yo me marcharía con usted nadie puede obligarte estar junto a alguien que no ama…-**Cuando termino de decir esas palabras me miro fijamente dándome su confianza el sabia que no podríamos estar juntos pero escapar seria algo insuficiente solamente que no sabia que reacción había tenido Luffy, el se separo de mi mirándome con seguridad

(Fin POV Nami)-(POV del autor)

Luffy salio y se fue en dirección a la cocina sin saber el porque, camino lentamente Zoro le había seguido

**-Luffy, lamento que te tengas que casar aun que no quieras –**Dijo el peliverde que estaba algo mas atrás del

**-Zoro, realmente estoy enojado ahora aun a si siento cierta felicidad-**Dijo el moreno caminando antes de voltear su vista hacia otro pasillo

-¿**Aceptaras tu compromiso?-**Pregunto su amigo

-**No tengo opción pero depende de la princesa**-Dijo dejando de caminar

-**Todavía están enojados verdad anda ve hablar con ella ahora-**Dijo el hombre peliverde

El moreno camino al segundo piso llegando frente al cuarto de la chica tomo aire para tocar la puerta

**-Nami soy yo Luffy, ¿Deseo hablar contigo?-**Dijo el chico esperando a que le abriese después de varios minutos

-**Adelante-**Dijo ella el chico entro apoyándose en la pared mirándole

**-Esta de acuerdo con nuestros padres**-Dijo Luffy manteniendo formalidad

**-Me molesta pero no tenemos nada que hacer-**Dijo la pelinaranja señalándole que se sentara junto a ella

**-Es por ambos reinos, talvez las leyendas se hacen realidad no… -**Dijo el moreno con su sonrisa

**-Luffy eres un idiota**-Dijo Nami dándole un golpecito-**Pero eres un gran amigo, persona siempre estas cuando te necesito pedazo de idiota con tu sonrisa me alegras el día-**

**-Shi shi shi-**Sonrío el mientras le acariciaba el cabello-**Siempre Nami siempre estaré mas que un príncipe debo ser un caballero, cuando nos casemos debo convivir contigo pero nunca are nada que no quieras, mi querida princesa-**Le susurro al oído para luego que ella se alejara y ambos se miraron

-**Luffy…**-Murmuro Nami

**-Dime-**

-**Ya son las cuatro debemos bajar**-Dijo ella parándose –**Gracias-**

**-Perdóname por jugar con esas palabras-**Se disculpo

-**Te perdono-**

En el gran salón

**-Bueno comencemos**-Dijo la reina Bellemere

**-El vals es el baile principal**-Dijo una mujer que les ayudaba

**-Princesa me permite el baile-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo a Nami mientra ella le aceptaba la mano para comenzar a danzar como aquella vez cuando se escaparon del reino talvez ya muchas cosas ya cambiaron

2 semanas después

**-Muchas gracias por venir a una nueva celebración esta vez, les anunciaremos el futuro compromiso entre nuestros futuros reyes uniéndose como un solo reino-**Hablo Genzo-**Mi hija menor la princesa Nami fue comprometida con el príncipe del reino Fucsia Luffy su casamiento se celebrara aproximadamente en un año y 6 meses-**

**-Por favor adelantes príncipes es hora del vals-**Anuncio un sirviente

-**Te vez muy hermosa Nami shi shi shi-**Dijo el antes de salir por la puerta vestido elegantemente con un smoking color negro con una camisa de color negra con una corbata blanca caminando hasta llegar el ultimo escalón para luego mirar hacia la puerta de la izquierda dejando ver a la hermosa princesa bajando lentamente por los escalones con un vestido color purpura dejando embobado al joven moreno el moreno le ofreció su mano para bajar

**-Continuación para concretar su compromiso bailaran una pieza de vals-**Anunciaron

El moreno llevo a la mujer hasta la mitad de la pista para luego hacer una reverencia y ofrecer su mano para luego comenzar a danzar al compás de la música suavemente tocada para que luego de terminar la pieza todos las parejas danzaban junto a ellos ambos estaban contentos por que su baile fue un éxito

Una semana más tarde

**-Nojiko después de mi entrenamiento vendré inmediatamente a verte-**Dijo Ace abrazando a la chica peliazul triste por que ellos se marchaban

**-Sanji un gusto concerté mejor y cuida a las damas por mi**-Dijo Luffy dándole la mano al rubio para luego mirar a Nami-**Supongo que descansaras de mis tonterías por un tiempo y luego…-**

**-Te extrañare idiota-**Dijo Nami abrazándole fuertemente

**-Cuídate Nami te escribí una carta y esta debajo de tu almohada léela-**Le susurro al oído

**-Vámonos príncipes-**Dijo Rayleigh subiéndose al carruaje

**-Adiós princesas-**Dijeron ambos príncipes haciendo reverencia **-Adiós reyes-**

-**Debajo de mi almohada aquí esta**-Murmuro alegre Nami tomando aquella carta para comenzar a leerla

_Nami_

_Desde que tengo memoria puedo recordarte a ti, escribí esto en la madrugada sabiendo que cuando leas esta carta yo no estaré como sabrás me voy a mi entrenamiento como todo futuro rey, la verdad es que me gusta la idea de que cuando vuelva tu seas mi reina, quiero que tengas en cuenta que yo la noche pasada no estaba jugando enserio me gustas y si te dije que era un juego era por que tenia miedo a tu reacción, si a si es después de tanto tiempo te digo esto en una carta si es muy cobarde pero no creo que pudiese decirlo antes de irme prefiero que sea a si y de vuelta me des una respuesta._

_Espero que estés bien y nos vemos te amo _

_Tu príncipe Luffy_

**-Luffy eres un idiota pudiste habérmelo dicho antes-**Murmuro Nami tumbándose en su cama sonriendo-**Yo también te quiero-**

Tttt-tttttttttt

Bueno gracias por leer, apoyo y comentarios en este fic como en los otros bueno lamento el retraso es que he estado ocupado haciendo negocios pero ya no me retrasare tanto adiós cuidaos


	9. Como un final feliz

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t

**1 año y 6 meses después**

Nami quien ahora poseía el cabello mas largo caminaba a través de sus mandarinos esperando que apareciera ese chico que le dijo que la amaba y que cuando volviera necesitaba su respuesta, suspiro nuevamente comiendo su naranja.

En la salón de reuniones

**-Los tropas enemigas han declinado en estos últimos 2 meses esto nos fortalece ya que la boda se realizara en 1 mes mas entonces los reinos estarán protegidos por los imperios mas seguros e estables**-Dijo Genzo a sus camaradas de pronto sonaron trompetas anunciado la llegada de los príncipes-**Vamos a recibir a tus hijos Dragon-**

**-Han llegado-**Le dijo Nojiko a Nami quien estaba caminando hacia su pieza

-**Por fin**-Dijo la pelinaranja caminando junto a su hermana hacia la entrada

En el carruaje

-**Por fin voy a ver a Nojiko**-Murmuro Ace que ahora llevaba su cabello mas largo, solamente estaba con ropa cómoda al igual que los otros chicos

**-Si creo que ahora me voy a casar-**Dijo Luffy quien se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía algo sonrojado

**-Por lo que se este regreso va ser todo lo contrario a sus anteriores**-Dijo Zoro quien sonreía viendo a ambos hermanos nerviosos hasta que abrieron la puerta el primero en bajar fue Ace que fue recibido por una abraso por parte de su novia, Luffy bajo con algo de nerviosismo saludo a Nojiko para luego fijar la vista en Nami se quedo congelado mirándole hasta que su padre hablo

**-Bienvenidos príncipes, veo que realmente entrenaron duros veo que son mucho mas fuertes que antes –**Dijo Dragon mirando a los tres jóvenes

**-Felicidades príncipes les prepararemos una cena de bienvenida-**Dijo Bellemere

-**Ya son todos unos hombres, bueno Luffy ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación luego ve a la sala de juntas tu también hija**-Dijo mirando Nami, Luffy comenzó a caminar y Zoro le siguió

-**¿Qué pasa? Estuviste muy ansioso de verle y ahora **–Dijo el peliverde tratando de saber el por que su amigo se comporto de forma extraña

**-Es que antes de irme deje una carta y su respuesta me debe da cuando volviese pero tengo miedo a su respuesta-**Dijo el moreno mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones

**-Pero que no creo que ella te diga que no digo yo se que ambos siempre se quisieron-**

-**De todas formas estoy muy nervioso, me voy donde el rey Genzo-**Dijo mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón

**-Donde tu suegro-**Dijo Zoro molestando al pelinegro

**-Shi shi shi-**Río Luffy mientras las puertas se abrieron

En la sala

**-Adelante**-Dijo el Rey Genzo

**-Buenos Luffy, Nami como sabrán el año y 6 meses ya transcurrieron como les informamos antes su fecha de casamiento será en un mes mas, esperemos que no tengan inconvenientes-**Dijo Bellemere mirando ambos jóvenes que al cruzar la mirada se sonrojaban después de la charla ambos salieron pero sin cruzar ninguna palabra antes de que la chica avanzara mas el le tomo del brazo y le atrajo hasta el abrazándola

**-Te extrañe no sabes cuanto-**Dijo Luffy mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nami-**Ven vamos a hablar a solas-**

**-Esta bien-**Dijo algo nerviosa el hombre le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia el patio después se giro mirándole a la cara

**-Bueno ya falta menos para que nos casemos, primero que nada…¿Deseas casarte conmigo?-**Dijo tomándole las manos

**-No tenemos opción pero Luffy yo se que responderte después de estos años-**Dijo ella mientras miraba al hombre en que se había convertido

**-A-a si y que me dices-**

**-Que yo también te quiero y que si deseo que seamos novios-**Al terminar de decir eso el chico le tomo y giro haciendo que ella riese

-**Entonces no tenemos problemas, lamento no haberlo dicho directamente pero creo que valió la pena eso-**Dijo acercándose Luffy mas a ella para besarle

**-Si lo vale, sabes las chicas querían que me escapara pero le dije que te esperaría-**Dijo Nami mientras estaban solo a centímetros

**-Y yo que creía que…el amor era una estupidez y que eras una aburrida creo que me equivoque eres la mujer más hermosa y buena que he conocido-**Dijo besándole suavemente para luego darle mas pasión a aquel beso-**Nami….he esperado mucho por esto-**

**-Luffy las tropas enemigas se están retirando pero según los que dicen ellos pueden atacar de forma sorpresiva-**Dijo Nami mientras abrazaba al moreno

-**¿Crees que nos manden a pelear?**-

**-Si esas guerras son muy duras, como dice la leyenda que nos contaron hace ya tiempo-**

**-No pasara Nami, tranquila pero si ese es mi destino peleare contra todo el mundo para protegerte-**

**-Esto es muy raro…digo ahora estamos juntos eso es muy bueno pero siento que algo raro pasara –**

**-Tranquila-**Dijo Luffy mientras soltaba a la mujer para besarle

**-Confío en ti-**Dijo Nami correspondiéndole

**-Ven te traje un regalo lo había olvidado**-Dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia su habitación, para sacar de un sobre entre toda su ropa tomo un collar de oro-**Te traje este collar bueno espero que siempre le uses**-

**-Es muy hermoso Luffy gracias-**Dijo tomando el collar pero luego le entrego

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Quiero que le abroches-**

**-Esta bien, si te fijas tiene una lxn, supongo que sabes lo que significa-**

**-Luffy y Nami-**

**-Si bueno yo mañana voy a mi reino con Ace y Zoro volveremos en 2 semanas mas para organizar todo, cuando vuelva quiero que podamos pasear juntos-**Dijo Luffy abrazándole por la espalda

**-Luffy eres un buen hombre, maduraste demasiado creo que eres un hombre completo-**Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro para besarse suavemente

-**Tienes olor a naranjas es un olor tan agradable-C**omento Luffy

1 mes después/ El día de la boda

**-Hoy es el gran día Luffy, ¿Nervioso?-**Pregunto Zoro mientras estaba vestido elegantemente mirando a su amigo que no paraba de dar vuelta a la habitación del palacio que estaba repleto por reyes, reinas, príncipes de todo el país y reinos cercanos.

-**No es solo casarme con Nami ya que estamos bien y eso me parece espectacular es que ser rey es lo que siempre quise a la vez es mucha responsabilidad**-Dijo Luffy quien miraba hacia fuera mientras se abrió la puerta

**-Hijo ya es hora de que entres en momento llegara Nami, ya hijo serás todo un hombre te felicito, luego de la boda se marcharan a unas aguas termales del reino vecino por una semana de luna de miel –**Dijo mientras salían de la habitación

**-Hey hermanito suerte en la boda y hazle feliz ya sabes los Monkey saben complacer a una dama-**Dijo Ace al oído de su hermano

En otro lugar

**-Hija te ves preciosa mi niña ya creció**-Decía Bellemere mirando a su hija que se encontraba con su vestido blanco largo

**-Gracias madre-**Agradeció Nami

**-Hermana espero que te comportes en tu luna de miel-**Dijo Nojiko

**-Hija si no estas de acuerdo con esta boda perdóname si el te hace llorar tan solo una vez yo mismo me are cargo de que no tenga herederos-**Dijo Genzo

La marcha nupcial al entrar a la gran iglesia Nami caminaba del brazo de su padre hasta llegar al altar donde estaba Luffy sonriente, el sacerdote anuncio el compromiso y al terminar de hablar

-**Protegerás y cuidaras a tu prometidas en enfermedad y salud hasta que la muerte les separe-**Dijo el sacerdote mirando a Luffy que solo dijo un "si"

**-¿Y usted princesa?-**

**-Si –**Dijo después de un tiempo entonces todos aliviados al saber que su respuesta fue positiva

**-Entonces son maridos y mujer puedes besar a la novia-**Dijo el sacerdote mientras ellos se besaban y la gente aplaudía, después fue la fiesta donde ambos celebraban con sus amigos e familiares hasta el amanecer

**-Bueno buen viaje disfruten su semana**-Dijo Nojiko a ambos que estaban en el carruaje para ir de luna de miel

-**Cuida bien a mi hija Luffy**-Dijo Genzo mirando fijamente al hombre moreno

**-La cuidare con mi vida-**Dijo yéndose el carruaje al llegar era una gran casa con aguas termales y un hermoso paisaje

**-Es muy hermoso aquí**-Dijo Nami fascinada por la vista

**-Soy muy afortunado en tener y observar cosas tan hermosas-**Dijo el moreno abrazando a su mujer-**Te quiero-**

**-Todo esto sucedió en menos de 3 años, realmente esto es real**-Dijo Nami

En otro lugar cerca del Reino Fucsia

-**El reino no esta tan vigilado seguramente no sospechan que les atacaremos, preparen los soldados en dos días mas arrasaremos con aldeas y finalmente con los reinos-**Dijo un hombre de apariencia diabólica

-**Señor se que esos reinos tienen poderosos guerreros**-Dijo un hombre en un caballo

**-Da igual Cocodrile nosotros mataremos a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino no tengo piedad debes hacer lo mismo-**Dijo Aokiji mientras sonería a los demás personas que eran lideres principales de tropas

**-Al parecer hay nuevos reyes entonces todo este reino una ves que le matemos…será nuestro-**Dijo Smoker quien encendía un habano

En otro lugar

**-Vamos a las aguas termales-**Dijo Nami mientras miraba a Luffy que jugaba con su cabello

**-Si eso quieres, vamos a cambiarnos-**Dijo el caminando al cuarto

**-¿Sabes lo que significa casarse?**-Pregunto mientras seguía al moreno al mismo cuarto

**-Pues quererse y estar juntos….lo demás ya lo sabemos, digo como adultos que somos e cosas ya sabes-**Dijo Luffy algo nervioso a como decirle cosas y que no sonaran imprudentes de su parte

**-….También consiste en que debemos dormir juntos y cambiarnos-**Dijo Nami mientras sacaba cosas de su equipaje

**-Si pero si ya te he visto….cuando éramos menores, olvida lo que dije-**

**-¡Como que me viste pedazo de pervertido!-**

**-Creí que te diste cuenta solo le ignoraste, cuando teníamos 15 años y fueron los 7 a las aguas termales, cuando sin querer entre al vestidos de niñas y tu estabas terminando de cambiar, saliste a buscar una toalla, ya sabes el resto –**Dijo el hombre mirando a otra dirección recordando a la chica aquella vez, sintió que le empujaban con algo de fuerza hacia la cama y vio a Nami que estaba cerca de el, aun mas nervioso sin saber muy bien que hacer solamente le quedo mirando

**-Te juro que te haría pagar pero ahora quiero otro cosa-**

**-¿Que?-**

**-Ir a relajarme por un rato-**Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del, pero el le tomo del brazo y le atrajo a el

-**Se que me quieres besar-**Dijo mientras le robaba un beso fugaz para después besarle mas lentamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama para continuar besándose y recorriendo el cuerpo de aquella mujer en eso le tocaron la puerta se separaron algo sonrojados y Luffy fue a abrir la puerta

**-Lamento, ¿Interrumpo algo?-**Pregunto un joven de cabello rosa con elegante traje

**-No te preocupes**-Dijo Luffy mientras le sonreía

-**Bueno príncipe su alojamiento es de una semana como están en estas lujosas cabañas, pueden pedir como a casa o si desean pueden ir a comer aquí en el hostal, bueno sin mas gocen de su luna de miel, buenas tardes ante cualquier asunto hablan a mi nombre, Coby-**Dijo mientras se despedía y le entregaba un folleto

**-Bueno ven a cambiarte quiero ir luego-**Hablo fuerte desde la habitación de antes, Luffy solamente sonrío y se saco la ropa dejando su torso desnudo-**Sabes me has contado muy poco sobre tu entrenamiento-**

**-Bueno que me volví mas fuerte-**Dijo entrando a donde estaba Nami que solo le quedo mirando, busco un traje de baño en su maleta-**Oe Nami, ¿De verdad me quieres?**

**-Eso ya esta claro-**Dijo mientras observaba lo musculoso que se convirtió en casi dos años, era unos centímetros más alto que ella, su tez morena pero se dio cuenta que tenia una gran cicatriz en el abdomen **-¿A que viene tu cicatriz?-**

**-Nami…defendí de unos guardias a una mujer de otro país-**Conto Luffy mientras se acercaba a Nami

**-¿Y como se llamaba?-**

**-Hancock, creo que es conocida como una mujer muy atractiva-**

**-Entonces tú fuiste su héroe-**

**-Supongo, nos llevamos bien tenemos arto en común, incluso nos invito a comer a su gran casa es de honor ella en su reino… ¿Qué pasa? –**

**-Nada es solo que tengo unas dudas pero confío en ti-**

**-Ven vámonos, la gracia es que ahora no tenemos que ser formales, podemos ser mas irresponsable-**Dijo Luffy tomándole de la mano saliendo de la cabaña a las piscinas

Ttt-t-t-

Bueno aquí nuevamente les entrego otro capitulo de este fic, nuevamente le reitero mi agradecimiento por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos, les deseo una buena semana y que estén bien Bye!

PD: Lamento la tardanza he tenido muchos viajes y espero que alcance a subir el otro capítulo de "Juntos en el pasado, el presente parte de una obra".


	10. Se aproxima la guerra en un color rosa

Sipnopsis :

Dos reinos se unen para formar un solo país, con el matrimonio de sus hijos menores, ellos no lo desean, sus amigos dicen que es una perdida de tiempo y sus amigas dicen que le ayudaran a escapar, ¿El destino de ambos es estar juntos?

-One Piece no me pertenece solo a Eiichirō Oda

-Esta historia es original de un pueblo de Japón que me contaron, la adaptare para que encaje con la historia -

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-t

Ambos se metieron a las aguas mixtas, Nami estaba distraída cosa que noto Luffy y se le acerco ambos cubridos por una toalla

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto el moreno mirándole a la cara

**-Nada…esta ideal el día para estas aguas-**Respondió cambiando el tema

**-Se nublo un poco, pero solo es neblina-**

**-Y ella chica a la cual defendiste, ¿Le encontraste atractiva?-**

**-Algo pero si es por eso Nami, jamás mire a otra mujer solo te he tenido a ti en mi mente-**

**-¿Cómo puedo estar segura, Luffy?-**

**-No miento, no me gusta mentir-**

**-Luffy confío en ti-**

**-Si ella me hubiese interesado, estaría con ella no aquí contigo, no de luna de miel-**

**-Luffy eres tan cursi-**

**-Soy muchas cosas…Nami, ¿Qué sucedió con Sanji?-**

**-Hablamos sobre lo sucedido y quedamos como mejores amigos-**

**-Esa carta fue lo mas cursi que escribí en toda mi vida –**

**-Pero fue muy lindo de tu parte-**

**-Si eso crees Nami-**Dijo Luffy mientras entraba al agua sacándose la toalla y dejándole a un lado-**Ven, esta buena el agua**

En un lugar cerca del reino

**-Atacaremos en la madrugada, lo principal es matar a los reyes, nadie puede quedar vivo en todo el reino**-Dijo Cocodrile a sus tropas

**-Después de mañana su destino fue nunca existir después no dirigimos a su reino aliado-**Dijo otro sujeto

En las aguas termales

**-Vamos Nami son aguas termales, obviamente el agua no esta helada**-Dijo Luffy mientras jugaba con el agua

**-Lo se Luffy…es solo que**-Dijo Nami nerviosa la puerta de la terma se abrió dejando a entrar a unas 3 parejas de jóvenes menores que ellos

**-Disculpen, ¿Les molesta?-**Pregunto una mujer de cabello rosado mirando a ambos jóvenes y aun Luffy sonrojado

**-Adelante no es ninguna molestia-**Dijo Nami mientras miraba al grupo de jóvenes

**-Nami tengo hambre vamos a comer algo**-Dijo Luffy envolviéndose la toalla y tomándole de la mano sacándola de hay

**-¿Que pasa?-**Pregunto Nami extrañada por la actitud del hombre

-**Me molesta que esos chicos te miren como un delicioso pedazo de carne**-Respondió el chico –**No notaste como te miraban…bueno tienes un físico admirable y cosas grande**-

-**Luffy…ya no digas más, no sabia que eras celoso**-Dijo Nami mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña

**-Lo siento, tu solo querías relajarte-**Dijo Luffy mirando el piso para subir los peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta-**Pero lo de tener hambre era verdad-**

**-Hay vemos lo que comemos-**Dijo Nami entrando a la cabaña para ponerse un pareo alrededor de la cintura y entrando a la cocina volvio donde Luffy

-**Creo que debemos ir a comprar mas cosas-**Comento la mujer de cabellos naranjos pasando por al lado del para abrir la puerta, Luffy le tomo de la muñeca atrayéndole hacia el y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, besándole apasionadamente ella solamente se dejo llevar, el le botaba suavemente aquel pareo que le cubría su cuerpo y le apoyaba a la pared, una de sus manos bajo a su pierna levantándole hasta su cadera para acariciarle con suma lentitud a la vez le besaba sin piedad sobre su cuello, Nami gimió suavemente tratando de encontrar la mirada del moreno pero se fijo en el cuerpo de su ahora esposo, Luffy le tomo a ambas piernas y le acerco a un mueble botando sin piedad las cosas sobre el, posando a la mujer sobre el y besarle mas fieramente

**-Lo siento Nami, pero si quieres me detengo**-Dijo entre besos Luffy

-**No te detengas, mas tarde iremos para relajar los músculos**-Susurro Nami besándole el cuello del moreno al cual el bufo y busco su boca mientras sentía que una de sus manos bajaba y subía para encontrar el nudo de su bikini que en pocos segundo estaba suelto cayendo sobre aquel mueble

-**Creo que hoy les tratare bien de forma especial-**Dijo sin antes tomándole nuevamente y dejándole recargada contra la pared para besarle sobre sus senos y recorriéndole con la lengua, causándole un gemido sonoro a la mujer, el chico cada vez mas motivado le mordió de forma juguetona y con las manos moviéndole de forma circular, el joven le beso suavemente mientras continuaba jugando y masajeando, delineando con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto dejando suspiros e gemidos, Luffy le peso fuertemente a Nami por varios minutos hasta quedarse sin aire, separándose solo por ello de sus dulces labios, le volvió a tomar firmemente de su cintura hasta llegar a su habitación, dejándole sobre la cama posándose sobre ella, le besaba el cuello y sus manos recorrían sus piernas, Nami sintió algo que se posaba sobre ella, noto que el pantalón del moreno se notaba un gran bulto, ella deslizo sus manos hacia su traje baño bajándole suavemente el chico pareció no importarle, sin embargo noto cuando la mano de la chica toco su miembro, el chico hizo un sonido deteniéndose de besarle por su cuerpo

**-¿Qué pasa, tienes algo débil?-**Dijo juguetonamente Nami y el chico sonreía, ella cambio de posición quedando sobre el, beso su pecho y fue bajando lentamente, al llegar le lamió suavemente con la punta de la lengua volviendo la mirada al joven, el chico gimió sonrojado, ella volvió a hacer lo mismo y a chuparle como helado, para luego tomarle moviéndole hacia riba y abajo con rapidez luego le beso, el gimió con fuerza botando un liquido blanco que Nami trago y el resto la limpio con su antebrazo, Luffy le miro con cara de lujuria y necesidad, en un movimiento el le beso y le recostó a la cama su mano bajo hacia la única prenda que se les interponía la parta baja del bikini que no fue ningún reto para el moreno, la chica temió por lo que haría el hombre su parte intima latía con fuerza ante la mano del tocaba suavemente su intimidad para que uno de sus dedos se introducierá a ella con movimientos suaves

**-¡Luffy!**-Chillo la mujer completamente avergonzada

**-¡Perdon!-**Se disculpo el sacando su dedo

**-No esta bien, haz lo que quieras Luffy-**Dijo con la voz entrecortada y excitada

**-Si eso quieres, no olvides que siempre serás mi reina**-Dijo Luffy con seguridad besándole para volver al o que hacia, al igual que ella fue bajando con suaves besos hasta que sintió curiosidad por aquel liquido, le lamió causando gemidos por parte de la mujer pelinaranja, el volvió a besar a la chica y le miro a los ojos-**¿Estas segura?**-

-**Completamente segura**-Dijo Nami mientras le sonreía y le tocaba con la mano la mejilla del chico sacándole el sudor

-**Te amo, siempre fue de la misma manera a veces soñaba con esto**-Dijo mientras le sonreía

-**Pervertido**-Dijo Nami mientras le besaba-**Siempre te necesite, quiero que solo tu me hagas esto**-

-**Estamos destinados a esto**-Dijo Luffy para luego bajar su pelvis para introducirse dentro de la mujer ahora suya que gimió, el se movió velozmente sobre ella haciéndole sentir muy agradable, miro a Nami que gemía y ahora se deslizaba una lagrima en su mejilla preocupado se detuvo

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto el moreno mientras le besaba

**-Nada Luffy es normal que duela de principio-**Dijo Nami avegonzada

**-Si quieres me salgo-**Dijo el

-¡**No, por favor continua!-**Dijo Nami

-**Pero si te daña entonces**-Dijo Luffy

-**Tranquilo, tu no eres capaz de dañar a nadie, se que jamás me dañarías**-Dijo la mujer mientras hacia que el chico la sentara sobre el, moviéndose rápidamente ambos gritando sus nombres y llegando a su clímax dejándose caer sobre el

**-Creo que no me puedo mover por un rato Luffy, tendré que prepararte la cena para mas tarde**-Dijo Nami jadiando

**-No te preocupes esto es tan bueno como la comida**-Dijo el moreno mirando a la mujer y se acerco para besarle-**Te amo-**

E**n el reino**

Los tres reyes estaban conversando en el salón principal, cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a un pelirrojo y un hombre alto de cabello blanco

**-Disculpad majestades**-Dijeron ambos hombres haciendo una reverencia

-**Shanks, ****Rayleigh, ¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto la reina Bellemere

**-La gente esta asustada le han llegado comentarios que los enemigos preparan un ataque para nuestros reinos-**Dijo Shanks mientras miraba el asombro de los reyes y reina

-**Considerando que las tropas han pasado desapercibidas las últimas semanas, puede que sea una posibilidad, su padre rey Dragon estará al cuidado de su reino, nosotros protegeremos a sus príncipes como de lugar-** Dijo Rayleigh

**Afuera del reino**

**-Nadie puede quedar vivo recuerden nuestro objetivo es el palacio-**Dijo el hombre mientras montaba de un caballo

**-Quemen y maten a todo lo que les interponga**-Dijo otro mientras señalaba el palacio y comenzaban a avanzar

En el reino

Zoro caminaba por los corredores sin sus amigos estaba aburrido el castillo noto un guardia que se le acercaba rápidamente

**-¿Dónde están los reye**s?-Pregunto mientras corría

**-En el gran salón-**Dijo Zoro mientras le miraba extrañado

**-Están atacando el reino-**Dijo el joven y fueron ambos al salón

-**Rápido reúna a los mejores soldados y protejan a los ciudadanos-**Ordeno Genzo-**Zoro, aleja a Nojiko, Bellemere con Ace lejos de aquí-**

**-¿Dónde me dirijo?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Lejos escucha ve con Luffy y infórmale-**Dijo Dragon

-**Busquen a sus guardianes-**Dijo Bellemere en eso entraron Nojiko y Ace

-**Padre que sucede-**Dijo Bellemere

**-Nos atacan ve con Zoro, tu madre y Ace deben irse-**Dijo Genzo

**- Vámonos luego-**Dijo Zoro mientras salía de la habitación

**En la cabaña**

Luffy quien estaba abrasado de la mujer que dormía acurrucada sobre su pecho tapados por solo una sabana, el jugaba con su cabello naranja pero se sentía muy ansioso e tenia un mal presentimiento a la vez estaba muy feliz la chica se despertó despacio y miro al moreno

**-¿Sucede algo?-**Pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba mas a el

-**Siento como si algo malo ocurriese en el reino, tengo intranquilidad-**Dijo Luffy mientras se posaba sobre ella quedando mirándole de frente

**-No creo que nada malo le sucediese si fuese a si nos abrían alertado-**Dijo Nami besándole suavemente y sonriéndole

T-tttttt—t—t

Bueno aquí con esta entrega actualizare los otros de aquí a terminar la semana, lo siento he estado ocupado y a causa de insomnio no he tenido el hilo para continuar en fin que los disfrutéis gracias por vuestro apoyo


End file.
